Meitantei Shinigami
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: What happens when a certain murder magnet also sees ghosts? Chaos ensues as he is dragged into much more than he bargained for. The day a shinigami shows up at his door, Shinichi's world will be flipped upside down. On a temporary hiatus until I update other stories...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a new plot bunny that struck me last night while I tried to figure out what to write next. Some Bleach characters will appear in this (like Rukia,Mizuiro, Kon etc.), but mostly it will be DC charas. I do not own either show or their characters. They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Tite Kubo!

Chapter 1 The Girl with the sword

* * *

><p>"That case was an exceptionally tough one." A voice panted. A figure walked down a road, while the sun was already starting to set. He still had a ways to go until he reached his house. "Sheesh..." The figure, who was a teenage boy, said in exasperation. He rubbed the back of his neck and emitted a loud and mournful sigh.<p>

"Sometimes...I wish that the dead people would solve their _own_ crimes-that way they wouldn't need _me_ to solve it for them!" He snapped in irritation. _It's particularly annoying when you're followed by them._ He thought, and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, a few ghosts were following him, like always. "Do you mind leaving me alone?" Shinichi snapped.

"But you're the _only one_ around here who can see and help us!" The ghost exclaimed. The others nodded in assent.

"Shut up! I'm not listening to this racket tonight!" The boy complained, running his fingers through his messy dark brown hair, before continuing to trudge up the street. This boy was seventeen year old Kudou Shinichi. He did quite well in school, was good at soccer, and attracted more than a few lovesick girls. He tended to ignore them, however.

The one thing he excelled at more than anything else was detective work. He had become pretty well-known around his town for solving cases. However, most people would never guess that there was another side to Kudou Shinichi. Another side of him that was so troubling that he often went to desperate measures in order to hide it from other people.

Inspector Megure, a police inspector who worked with him on many cases, had noted that Kudou Shinichi had a tendency to encounter bodies everywhere he went. No matter **where** he went-an amusement park, a hotel, restaurant, etc-someone would end up being murdered. Megure joked that Shinichi was a shinigami who secretly went around killing people.

_A/N: Has anyone else noticed that? Sometimes I wonder if he has Kira following him, or a real Shinigami._

Needless to say, Shinichi was not amused at this statement. For the most part, he despised killing, so it wasn't like he _intended_ to run across dead bodies everywhere he went. Nevertheless, he did enjoy a good mystery. However, there was one downside to all this. Besides the fact that he was a detective-and the fact that he tended to find _more corpses_ than the average person, he also happened to have a penchant for attracting...not just girls, but ghosts.

They had a tendency to flock around him for some reason. Whether it was because he was a detective, (or because he was a murder magnet,) he didn't know. They just tended to pop up and follow him when they were least expected-or wanted. This drove him crazy. The spirits would constantly follow him-like they were now. One in particular had become an irritating thorn in his side, which was an elderly ghost. The man had already been senile when he had died, and now he had taken to stalking Shinichi.

The old man floated behind Shinichi...for the fifth time this week. Shinichi raised an eyebrow in surprise before continuing to walk on, trying desperately to ignore the annoying ghost.

Shinichi stopped walking. Immediately, the old man stopped and continued to float in midair. Shinichi started walking again, and sure enough the old man followed him... _again_. He stopped in his tracks, and the ghost hovered in front of him.

"Help me! You're the only one who can help me! I want to see my daughter!" He moaned.

A vein pulsed on Shinichi's forehead. "Shut up. Just because I'm a detective doesn't mean I should deal with ghosts, too!" He snapped. _I feel like I could use the ghostbusters_. Even when he was a child, he had seen ghosts. He had told no one about it, but word seemed to spread, regardless of how much he tried to hide it. It seemed that his family: (his father, younger brother Conan, and his twin brother; Kaito), had caught on first.

Kaito tended to make fun of him for it, since he couldn't see them. He told Shinichi that he must be crazy. Shinichi supposed he might be crazy. He usually tried to dismiss them as illogical or his imagination. For the most part, he managed to do so, but he couldn't do it when they were following him around. Sighing once again, he headed toward his house, which was a huge mansion. Shinichi's parents had been extremely wealthy.

Someone was waiting for him, though. _She_ was waiting. Shinichi's heart leapt in his chest. "Oh, hey, Ran!" He panted, and stopped to catch his breath. His childhood friend put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"**Where** have you been? Out solving cases again?" From the looks of it, Shinichi knew she was not happy. That was never a good thing. "Do you remember our date for tomorrow night?" She said, then blushed. "Forget I said date. How are things?"

"Oh, they're good. Everyone's doing well as always, but as you know, I have constant encounters with dead people." Shinichi blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"A-A-Ah, n-n-nothing!" Shinichi said, waving his hands in front of his face. The last thing he wanted was for Ran to find out! Then, another ghost appeared in front of him.

"Yo, detective!" A female spirit shouted. "Do you wanna go on a date with your little girlfriend!"

"SHUT UP!" Shinichi shrieked. The ghost laughed derisively and skittered away.

"Who are you talking to, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"No one!" Shinichi cried.

"Are you feeling OK?" Ran asked, and felt his forehead. Shinichi's face reddened a little upon seeing his crush feeling his forehead.

"I swear I'm fine, Ran!" He reassured.

"Really?" She said seriously, her blue eyes studying his.

"I'm fine, Ran." He repeated, just so he got the point across to her.

She nodded. "Well, I also came over to see your family."

"Yeah, about that...I don't think you wanna come over tonight..." Shinichi trailed off.

"Why not?" She asked quizzically.

"You'll see." He said, and rang the doorbell. As soon as he entered, a pile of confetti fluttered down from the ceiling. "Yo, meitantei-san!" A smooth voice rang out.

Shinichi smacked his forehead. "Here comes the demon from hell..." He muttered.

"Aa, Kaito-kun!" Ran chirped; upon seeing a mirror image of Shinichi appear before them. He scampered beside his twin, and flashed a mischievous smile his way.

"So, meitantei-san, how is it going with the ghosts? There's one right _here_...BOO!" He mocked, pointing right at Shinichi.

Shinichi scowled. "Oh, Kaito...stuff it." He retorted.

"You can see ghosts, Shinichi?" Ran said curiously.

"Nope. He's just a nutcase. Though, it's probably a side effect from being around all those corpses at the murder cases he solves!" Kaito taunted.

"Stop making fun of me, you dumb magician!" Shinichi snapped.

"Oh, yeah! At least I don't have hordes of alive and _dead_ fangirls!" Kaito countered.

"Oh, yeah?" The two of them glowered at each other.

"All right, cut it out, you two. Besides, do you want to set a good example for your younger brother or not?" Ran said.

Sure enough, in came Conan Kudo, Shinichi and Kaito's younger brother. "Hi, Shinichi-niichan. Hi, Kaito-niichan. Hi, Ranneechan. How was school today, Shinichi-niichan?" He asked.

"Oh, it was good, Conan-kun." He said, patting Conan's forehead. The latter smiled. "Ayumi-chan and her friends invited me to come play with them today!" He said excitedly.

"That's good that you're making new friends." Shinichi praised.

"Your younger brother is cute, Shinichi. He looks just like you." Ran said, emitting a squeal under her breath. "I'm sure you'll be a great detective one day, right, Conan-kun?" She asked.

"Un! Though, I wanna see ghosts like Shinichi-niichan!" He exclaimed happily. Shinichi sighed again. Did they _always_ have to bring up the subject? They knew he hated talking about it. Though, Kaito loved to humiliate him in any way possible, so he enjoyed bringing it up just to hurt his twin brother.

"Are you serious?" Ran asked.

Shinichi nodded. "Yes. I just didn't want to tell you."

"That's cool!" Ran exclaimed, her blue eyes gleaming. "What's it like? Do you talk to them? Do they talk to you?"

"It's not something I like having." He replied bitterly.

"You're lucky." Ran said enviously. "Obviously you've opened a door to another world by seeing them." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" Shinichi said skeptically. Little did he know how right she was.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later!" Ran said, getting up from the table.

"Why are you going so early, Ran?"

"Yes, do tell, Ojousan! Please stay longer!" Kaito interjected, and blew a kiss her way.

Shinichi bopped him on the head. "Tousan, do we have any salmon?" He called.

"I believe we do, Shinichi. Why don't we have it for dinner tonight?" His father joked.

Instantly, Kaito's face turned sea-green, and he placed his hands over his mouth in disgust. "Don't mention that hideous thing!" He yelped.

"You mean fish." Shinichi uttered.

"Oniichan's afraid of fish, Oniichan's afraid of fish~!" Conan taunted.

"Shut up!" Kaito uttered. "You'll pay for this, Shinichi! I swear you will!" He exclaimed, rushing to his room.

Ran only laughed at the family scene. "See you later, Mr. Psychic." She added, winking at him.

Shinichi blushed and waved goodbye, then sat down to eat dinner. "I don't think I'm hungry." He said glumly.

"What's wrong? Ghosts again?" His father asked. "Your mother would've wanted you to eat, Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi's eyes became pained. "I wish you wouldn't bring up Kaasan." He said. His mother had died several years ago. It was probably the first time he had encountered ghosts.

"I wish I could've met her." Conan said.

"You were only a baby at the time." Shinichi said.

"She looked nice in the pictures." Conan added.

"Yeah, she was..." Shinichi said nostalgically. His mind drifted back into painful memories of his loving mother.

* * *

><p>What Shinichi didn't notice was how a figure was standing across from his house. The figure was a girl wearing a black kimono. Her hair was long and black. Purple eyes scoured the horizon.<p>

"This is strange. I sense a strong spiritual energy somewhere around here." She said. "Well, then." Violet eyes flashed. "I suspect there will be more hollows attacking in this district. I'll probably need to get to work." Just like that, the girl vanished.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shinichi awoke feeling refreshed. For some reason, the ghosts were not haunting him today, except for the same one. Shinichi was glad. For once, he could have peace. He trudged down the stairs as always, and noticed his twin sitting at the table.<p>

"Ohayo, son." His dad said cheerfully.

"Ohayo." He said to both his dad and his brothers.

Shinichi smiled in return at Conan, and sat down beside his twin, who only grunted in response. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"You know why." The latter replied grouchily. He turned away from his brother.

"Oi, oi, are you still upset about last night?"

"Look at the news!" Conan cut in.

"Coming up now:: In Beika, there have been mysterious explosions. No one has been killed or injured, but so far the cause is unknown. The police suspect terrorists." The TV blared.

"That's close by, right?" Shinichi said, as he put a piece of toast in his mouth.

"It is!" Conan chirped. "Isn't that near the park where I play?"

"Yep, kid. You're pretty smart." Shinichi exclaimed.

"You're so cool, Oniichan. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" He said.

Oi, oi. It's not easy being a detective.

The second he walked out the door, his twin followed. He walked behind him without saying a word to Shinichi. They continued until they were just about to cross the street. Then, a huge crash sounded.

"I wonder what that was." Shinichi mused.

"Who knows? Maybe someone had an accident." Kaito said quietly.

"I wonder..." Shinichi's blue eyes shone in curiosity.

"Did you hear that?" A nearby woman asked her neighbor, who shrugged. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. Maybe your hearing aid's loose again."

Shinichi thought he heard a roar. What the hell is that? "Hey, Kaito. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Is your sixth sense kicking in again, meitantei-san?" Kaito teased.

Then, another loud explosion followed his remark and people started to run. Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing a strange creature appear. It had a round mask on its head, long reptilian claws, and ugly yellow teeth. The only way to describe it would be inhuman.

"What the hell is that, Kaito?" Shinichi asked again.

"I don't know what you mean. Must be delusional again. I'm outta here! See you at school! Oh, and don't let the ghosts spirit you away, brother!" He added over his shoulder.

I wonder what that is. He started to walk toward it, but then he felt someone push him out of the way. He stood up to see a teenage girl dressed in a strange outfit. Her hair was black, but her gaze was directed towards the monster, so he couldn't see her face. What he did notice was the katana she wielded. What is this, some kind of movie shooting? "Hey, who are you?" He called, but the girl ignored him, and raised her sword in the air. She cut the beast in half, much to Shinichi's surprise.

The beast dissolved until nothing was left of it. The girl then slid her sword back in its sheath, and looked at Shinichi. Without saying a word, she strode off.

"Hey, wait!" But then she was gone. Who was that?

People around him were starting to come to. For some reason, they had been knocked out while he hadn't. That was bizarre.

* * *

><p>No new ghosts assaulted him on his way home, aside from the usual crowd. He opened his door to find his family waiting for him.<p>

"Hello." His dad said.

He started to sit down, but upon seeing his brother cast an evil smirk at him, he decided against it. "I think I'll skip dinner." He said.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sat on his bed. He tried to figure out just who that gil was that he met today. Then, a black butterfly flew into his room. How did it get in? There isn't even an open window.<p>

His eyes widened as he saw the same girl from earlier in his room. She looked around and was muttering things under her breath. "Strange. I could've sworn I felt a strange energy around here." She whispered.

Is she crazy? How did she get in anyway? Oh, god...she's one of those ghosts. Either that, or I'm insane! "How the heck did you get in my house? What do you want?" He asked.

The girl ignored him again.

At this, Shinichi became even more irritated. He didn't like being ignored. His eyes darted over to a soccer ball that was in the corner. "Why don't you quit muttering to yourself and answer me, dammit!" He yelled, and kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could. It hit the girl right in the back.

"OW!" She yelped.

"Strange, huh? I'll say you're the definition of strange, coming in here without using the door! And what's with the sword?" He demanded.

The girl stood up, and her eyes widened as she took in Shinichi. "How is it that you can see me? You kicked me, too. That's impossible. You look like an ordinary person to me." She said, putting her hand on his chin, and inspecting him from head to toe. "Strange. You have no abnormalities."

"Abnormalities? Don't insult me. I usually see you ghosts, anyway." He explained.

"You see ghosts, huh?" The girl said. "You are...unusual."

"Either that, or you're a thief."

His brother came in at that moment.

"Kaito, there's a thief in here!"

Kaito stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

"It's no use. Ordinary people cannot see me. I'm a shinigami." The girl said cryptically.

"Shinigami?"

Review this Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:WOOHOO! Two reviews already! I will not be able to update as fast as I usually do, due to school coming up and all... TT. But I will try my best to update as much as I can! **

**Chapter 2 Destiny**

"You're a...shinigami?" Shinichi said in disbelief. This strange, black-haired girl was a shinigami? That was strange enough. He didn't think she seemed anything at all like a shinigami; she just acted weird. Usually, people called _him _a shinigami, due to his murder magnetism, but that only made him angry whenever they said that to him. This was becoming very interesting...very interesting, indeed. Shinichi started to laugh nervously. "Heh heh...a shinigami, huh? Shinigami don't exist!" He said.

The girl looked shocked for a moment, then it was replaced with a look of irritation. "How does that make any sense? You see ghosts, yet you do not believe in shinigami?" She questioned. "They're both two sides of the same coin! You can't just deny one of them!"

He merely raised an eyebrow upon seeing her reaction to his statement. He had expected this kind of thing, since he was good at reading people's true intentions and feelings. He _was _a detective, after all, and if he wasn't good at noticing details in people, how could he ever hope to be a good detective? "I'm the logical kind of person. I usually don't believe in things I haven't experienced myself, or anything that isn't grounded on realistic principles." Shinichi explained.

"How do you explain away ghosts, and me? No ordinary person can see me; let alone hear me!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you certainly aren't normal. If even my stupid, annoying twin brother couldn't see you, I suppose I'm inclined to believe your words...a little bit." Shinichi said slowly. "But on the other hand, the last thing I need is for another ghost or spook to go and make me look like a fool!" He snapped, and shoved the girl a little bit.

She seemed exasperated at that point, and then she muttered something under her breath at him. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then...Shinichi was unable to explain how a few moments later he was suddenly on the ground, and she was on top of him. She was smirking evilly at him, and he shivered.

"Think twice before you insult me, boy. Even though I may look the same age as you, I am many years older than you are! Since you are the only one who can see me, I may as well explain what I am here to do." She said imperiously.

Shinichi scowled. He started to protest, but upon second thought, he held his tongue. He decided to do as the girl told him to do.

"Okay...I am here for two reasons. The first is..." She stopped for a second, and Shinichi watched in curiosity as she started looking around for something. "Do you have paper?" She asked.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the odd question, but answered. "Over there." He said quietly.

She took down a piece of paper, and started to draw something on it. When she was finished, she held it up for him to see. There were a bunch of indistinguishable scribbles on it. He blinked. "These are plus, the kinds of ghosts that you see." She said, pointing to a pink rabbit-like thing that was wearing a plastic smile on its face. "Those are the ones I hunt and send to the Soul Society. That is the place I come from. The next ones are...hollows." She pointed to the other rabbit, whose ears were down and had a devilish grin on its face. "They are evil spirits who seek human and ghost souls. I am also here to hunt these spirits." She finished.

Shinichi blinked in confusion as he tried to register what the girl was telling him. _So, there are spirits known as hollows, which are evil spirits, and she comes from a place in order to kill them? _He wondered whether or not this was a dream. If it was, it was an unquestionably bizarre one, and it was made even odder by the fact that this girl was telling him to believe in evil spirits.

"Do you have any questions before I go on?" She asked, her purple eyes studying him in cautious interest. They seemed guarded, somehow...he wondered why. There seemed to be more to her than she let on, somehow.

"A few. Namely, why do you expect me to believe in something as farfetched and irrational as that? Where is your evidence to prove that these things even exist? Second, are you um...artistically challenged? No offense, but your drawings are identical-it's hard to distinguish between the two." Shinichi pointed out.

She frowned at him. "I suppose it's only natural that you'd be skeptical of what I'm trying to tell you. Like I told you before, the reason I came here was because I was tailing one of these Hollows. Until recently, that is. Somehow, I have been unable to detect its whereabouts for some time. As you can guess, this is pretty frustrating for me. About my drawings, I'd prefer it if you didn't make fun of them." She said slowly.

Shinichi winced, knowing that he'd probably struck a nerve. "Gomen nasai. May I ask why I'm unable to move?" He asked in annoyance. Being stuck on the ground was becoming quite cumbersome...

"It's a spell that only a shinigami can undo. I merely used it on you as a result of proving that I am not just a kid." She responded back.

"Is there any chance of you freeing me from it-" He began, then he stopped upon hearing a bizarre sound. It sounded very much like a roar, and it was so earsplittingly loud that it made the hairs on Shinichi's back rise in dread. _What the hell made that noise? _

"Did you hear that?" He whispered. He felt terrified, for some inexplicable reason. He'd never felt like this before.

The girl turned her head to look at him. "Hear what? What are you talking about, boy?" She repeated.

"That really loud roar earlier. You really didn't hear it?" He stuttered.

"A roar?" She said again, and then her eyes widened upon hearing the same heartstopping screech that he had heard moments ago. She was puzzled. How could he, a mere human boy, hear the Hollow's sounds before her? That was impossible-though, everything about this boy was unusual. _He's the first human I have heard of who could actually see me, and kick me. He's also the first one to even hear a hollow. Who is he? _"This is not good, boy! That means the hollow is already on the loose!" She exclaimed.

A piercing scream echoed in Shinichi's ears. He recognized the owner of that voice. _No, it can't be...it cannot be... _"CONAN!" He yelled in panic. His voice rose slightly. "Conan! He's been hurt!"

"You must not try to get up! This spell will kill you instantly if you resist it. Lie still, and I will check on your family!" She ordered.

"Are you a baka? That's my own family being hurt! I can't allow them...I won't allow _anyone _to die!" He exclaimed vehemently. If his family died here, he could never forgive himself. He was a detective; his prime goal was to prevent crime and death in any way he could. "You expect me to just stand by idly while...my family is murdered? Sorry, but I believe I don't go for that kind of inaction." He announced, and started to fight against whatever it was that was holding him back.

"Stop! I told you, you must not fight it!" She insisted, her purple eyes full of alarm as she came over to assist him.

"

* * *

><p>Shinichinii-chan, there you are! I was...getting so worried when that huge, scary monster attacked. I didn't know what to do! I don't think Kaitonii-chan or tousan could see it!" Conan said, and came over to Shinichi.<p>

"You're hurt!" Shinichi yelped upon seeing a trail of blood following Conan's feet. His eyes landed on a gaping wound in Conan's shoulder that was oozing blood. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?"

"Shinichinii-chan, you can help us...right?" Conan trailed off, and his blue eyes glazed over then.

"NO!" Shinichi shouted.

"Calm down! He's still alive, as are your other family members! They are just wounded!" The girl reassured.

_I have to do something! I can't let them die on me! _Somehow, Shinichi broke free and stood up. "Oi, Shinigami! Take care of Conan!" He called back.

"How did you do that? Don't be reckless! Let me handle the Hollow!" She pleaded, and then pinned him to the wall. "Don't be foolish! You can't expect to save them by doing it yourself!" She urged.

"If I can't protect my own family...I don't know how I could go on living. I don't want people to die for me!" He exclaimed, his eyes full of despair. "Please...let me help them!"

The girl stopped, and let go of him. He raced off. "Wait!" She called.

"It's my job. Besides, it's better to save a life than kill, no matter what." Shinichi replied quietly. There was a fire burning in his eyes as he said it.

She gazed intensely at him. "You are...certainly an interesting boy." She whispered. There was an inscrutable expression on her face. "Wait a second, how did you break that spell? That's a spell that only a Shinigami can break!"

He ignored her and ran down the hallway of his house. There was a familiar feeling rushing through his blood...it was a mixture of fear and determination. He had gotten in situations like this before, since he was a detective. He recalled a few notable instances to his mind. The first was when he was around six or seven, and he'd been vacationing with his parents at a relative's house.

* * *

><p>He and Kaito had been playing outside when Kaito had slipped and fell into a lake. Shinichi had immediately tried to pull his brother out, but he had failed. He had then gone to the house and gotten help from his uncle, who had pulled Kaito out right away. Kaito had never been the same around water ever since. Shinichi could only hazard a guess that perhaps he had been attacked by some kind of fish, and bore the emotional scars from that trauma to this very day.<p>

The only other time was when Shinichi was ten years old. He had been on a trip with his parents when it had happened...the accident that had taken his mother from him forever. The young detective preferred not to think about such things...

His eyes widened when he saw a huge monster standing outside. In its arms...was Kaito. _What the hell is that thing? _Shinichi thought desperately. "KAITO!" He screamed, and charged at the monster, only to be brushed aside as though he were nothing more than a fly. He scowled and rubbed his cheeks, where a tiny bruise was already starting to form. "Damn it! How do I stop it!" He yelped.

Then the girl appeared and cut one of the creature's arms off, freeing Kaito. "Leave that to me, boy! Like I said before, the Hollow has not eaten any of their souls yet! Hollows are drawn to high levels of spirit energy, but they attack indiscriminately as well!"

"What do you mean, Shinigami-san?" Shinichi repeated, but part of his brain was already starting to guess the answer.

"I have never seen a mere human who could see a shinigami, or touch one, or break a spell before through sheer will. Never have I seen anyone like you! I think he was looking for...you, due to your high spiritual energy." She announced, and turned to face him.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "What...this monster was after me? So, everyone got hurt because of me? Conan, Kaito, and even tousan?"

"Wait! That is not what I meant!" She exclaimed.

Then, she was sent flying by the Hollow's attack. Shinichi gasped upon seeing her fly into a wall. "Shinigami-san!" He exclaimed.

His fists tightened. "You stupid monster! You picked the wrong day to mess with me!" He said dramatically, and turned to face the giant. The beast roared at him and started to advance on him.

The girl had just gotten back up. "How careless...I put myself out in harm's way!" She stopped upon seeing Shinichi glaring at the monster.

"Whatever you are...why don't you eat me? Leave my family out of it!" Shinichi yelped.

How foolhardy could he get? Did he really have a deathwish? She got back up, and darted in front of him...

Blood splattered on the ground. It went on Shinichi's face, too. He watched in mute horror as the girl fell to the ground, the ground getting stained with her blood.

"Shinigami-san!" He exclaimed.

"Baka...you are truly a baka. Did you think it would end if you gave him your soul?"

Shinichi stopped. His muscles froze up. He hated seeing death, and this only made his loathing of it grow. "Gomen nasai...but I only wanted to..."

"I cannot console you anymore. I cannot fight it...my wounds are too deep...eventually, we will all be eaten..."

Shinichi's face fell. "What have I done? I only wanted to help... I've just progressed my family's fate even faster..." He muttered.

"Do you want to save them?" She muttered quietly, her eyes staring at him.

"Yes! Even if it means giving up my life! I'll do anything!"

"There's only one way to do it." She said, getting up slowly and raising her sword. "You have to...become a shinigami."

"What? I can't be a shinigami-it's logically impossible!"

"It is possible, boy! Place the point of my sword-my zanpakuto- near your heart, and I will infuse you with some of my shinigami powers! You will have the powers of a shinigami for a short time, in order to save your family!"

"Are you sure it will work...shinigami-san?" Shinichi whispered in awe.

"I don't know. It might succeed, because your soul is so strong, but I can't promise you it will work entirely. If it fails, you will die. But there is no other option." She said seriously.

Shinichi looked back at his family, who were lying on the ground, and moaning in pain. _This isn't good...Conan was worrying about me when I'm supposed to be the one protecting him! There's no other way out of this, but I cannot allow anyone to die! _"Hand me the sword, Shinigami! I'll try it!"

"Not shinigami. I am...Kuchiki Rukia." She said.

"Oh...I'm Kudou Shinichi; nice to meet you. I hope we'll see each other again soon." He said politely.

"Hurry!" She urged, and then there was a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Shinichi stood; wielding the sword in his arms. Somehow, it felt awfully natural to him. Nearby were the hollow's severed legs.<p>

Rukia gaped at the detective who stood by her. "I meant for half...I have lost all of them somehow!" _He has such strong spiritual energy! Never have I seen anyone like him! _

"Don't ever touch my family again!" Shinichi screamed.

_What on earth is he? _

A/N:_**That last scene was so badass! Shinichi wielding a sword=epic win. Anyone else agree? Anyhoo, pairings are possible. For now, I'm opting for Shinran; any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, I'll be trapped in school after this! Help me! **_

_**BTW, if this seems like it'll be just like canon-expect it to change drastically after a few chappies. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Time to update again! New story coming out soon! Check my profile for more details! I'm overdue to update this story!**

**Chapter 3 Arrival **

Shinichi put the sword back in its sheath, and stood up. He turned to the shinigami, (Kuchiki-san, wasn't it?) with a mixture of satisfaction and fear as he asked the one question that was on his mind. The one he wanted to know the answer to more than anything, at this very moment. "Kuchiki-san, my family...are they all right?" He asked quietly.

The girl looked at him. "No, I'm afraid you were too late. There was nothing you could do." She said solemnly.

"What? Too late? What are you saying? You're the one who gave me these powers in the first place..."

**"Shinichi, wake up." **

Was that...no, he couldn't be. He was dead...

"Good morning, my dear brother!" A very familiar voice uttered. The next thing Shinichi knew, he found himself standing in front of his twin brother, who was very much alive. In his hands, of all things...was a lit match.

Shinichi screamed. "AHHHHH! D-Did you have to bring something like _that _in here?" He moaned, shaking like a child.

"I know you're afraid of fire, you pyrophobe. But there's nothing wrong with it." He taunted, waving it in front of the detective's face.

"Get that thing away from me." Shinichi snapped. "Say, do you remember that giant monster that attacked the house last night?" He was also wondering what had happened to that girl named Kuchiki. _I wonder where she went. _

_"_What are you talking about?" Kaito asked in confusion. He felt Shinichi's forehead. "Are you all right, my dear brother? Do you have a fever? Or are you just crazy?" He teased.

"I'm not crazy! It really happened!" Shinichi interjected.

"I think you dreamed all that, actually."

"Why is there damage to the house then? Feel free to explain that." Shinichi huffed.

"Actually...the reason why there's damage is because our crazy neighbor Agasa was trying to make some kooky gadgets again, and this time it backfired. He ended up not only nearly blowing up his house again, but he also damaged our house as well. It was quite messy, as you could imagine. But, tousan and I helped in the clean-up, and Agasa has offered to pay us for the damage. But, we refused. He's just clumsy with his stuff, right?" Kaito explained.

Shinichi stared at him like he was crazy. His eyes widened. _Why is he...? Have their memories been replaced, somehow? I think that was all a dream. Yeah. There's no way some girl who was from another world would arrive, and give me supernatural powers, and allow me to slay a giant monster with a sword. Yeah, right. That stuff doesn't exist. _He shook his head in amusement.

"What's got you so happy?" Kaito inquired.

"Nothing. I happened to have some dreams about meeting Sherlock Holmes in person. Wanna hear it?" Shinichi lied.

"No, tantei otaku." Kaito sighed. "Honestly, I'm _embarrassed _that you aren't a prankster like your dear twin. Instead, you are a too serious, too logical, detective nerd!" Kaito yelled, pointing his finger at his face.

"Oi, oi, lay off. It's my choice. You don't control me, Kaito." Shinichi retorted.

"But, we're identical twins. Our interests should be the same!" Kaito pleaded. "You should be with me in admiring the great thief Kaitou Kid!" He declared.

"He's a thief, Kaito, not a role model. You need to quit looking up to him. It's scary. A few times, I've assumed you were Kid." Shinichi said.

"No, no, no! Why would I be KID?" Kaito joked. _I thought he was onto me. _

Shinichi's intelligent blue eyes stared at him. "Are you sure you're not...?"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" Kaito protested. "Believe me, meitantei-san, I'm not him."

"Good." Shinichi said. "I was afraid I'd have to call the mental asylum."

"Why?"

"In case you were nuts."

"But, but, but-"

"Kaito, you're too overdramatic. You ought to be in plays." Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Kaito said sardonically. "Your comments are very insightful and appreciated!"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Shinichi snapped.

"What if I am?" He retorted.

"If you are...I'm going to put a huge bowl of fish on your breakfast plate. And force you to eat them. And also in your lunch bag."

"You wouldn't!" Kaito cried.

"Yes, I would. Unless you stop teasing me with fire!" Shinichi interjected. The two of them got in each other's faces again, until a familiar voice interjected.

"Hi, Kaito-niichan. Is Shinichi-niichan up yet?" Conan asked.

"Yes, he's awake." Kaito said, grinning.

"Oh, Shinichi-niichan, you scared me! I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up!" Conan exclaimed. "A big scary explosion happened!"

"Yeah, what exactly happened with that?" Shinichi asked. He felt like he was in some crazy movie. _Have they had their memories replaced? Maybe I was right. Maybe I did just dream all of that. _ "Conan, I meant to ask..."

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get that bow tie?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the red bow tie that was around Conan's neck. He'd never seen it before.<p>

"I like it! It's cool, isn't it? Ayumi-chan's mother gave it to me, since she didn't want it anymore." Conan explained briefly.

"Yeah, it is." _Kinda dorky, though. I would never be caught dead wearing one of those. _

"Oh, meitantei-san, why don't we try it on you?" Kaito teased. The next thing Shinichi knew, he was wearing the dorky red bow tie.

"Oi, oi. I don't want this. I'm a detective, not some little kid." Shinichi sighed.

"What if you were a little kid, like me?" Conan asked.

"Don't worry. I definitely won't shrink." He said, shivering a little.

"Morning, son. Are you guys having the morning altercation as always?" Their father joked.

"No, we're getting along perfectly well, right, Shinichi?" Kaito replied, putting his arm around his brother.

"You..." Shinichi fumed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get all mad at my brother. I could introduce you to a good firefighting program."

"And I will be sure to take you to a bait shop, fish, and then get Nessie to eat you. I hear she's very hungry." Shinichi said devilishly.

Kaito promptly passed out then and there.

Yusaku shook his head in amusement. Conan just laughed. "Shinichi-niichan, do you always have to fight with Kaito-niichan?" He asked.

"Conan, you'll understand this better someday. As annoying he is, he is my brother. Still, it's fun to exploit his weaknesses every now and then." Shinichi remarked.

"That's good. It appears you're taking after me after all." Kaito praised.

Shinichi's eyes widened in terror upon seeing his aforementioned twin get back up on his feet. "Hey, um Kaito. Last I checked, you had a wound on your arm. A few days ago, I noticed. Did you have some kind of accident?"

"...Perhaps." Kaito said ambiguously. "You know, it was because of a prank at school gone terribly wrong. Aoko ruined it." He pouted.

"You probably deserved it." Shinichi pointed out.

Kaito knew the real reason why. He was at one of his heists, and he had accidentally slipped and cut up his arm. He had made sure that his twin had not seen it, because then his acute mind might guess that he was a phantom thief.

"Is that so?" Shinichi mused. He seemed to not be satisfied with that answer.

* * *

><p>Shinichi trudged to school as always. The ghosts were still following him.<p>

"Thank you for saving us from that weird creature last night!" A ghost girl cried.

"What?" Shinichi said. "I thought it was all a dream!"

"No, it wasn't! We saw you! You were so cool!" She gushed.

"Shut up." Shinichi hissed.

"Are you crazy again?" Kaito taunted.

"That boy is crazy! He's talking to himself! Wait a second..." A passing girl asked.

Her friend stared at Shinichi for a moment. "Isn't that...KUDOU SHINICHI!" She gushed. The two junior high girls came rushing over to Shinichi, much to his dismay.

Kaito was watching with a look of smug satisfaction on his face. Shinichi shot him a look that read "Tell anyone and you are dead."

"Sign an autograph for me!" The girl exclaimed.

"No, I'm too busy for now." Shinichi said. "However, I may have time to take out a cute girl later on..." He winked.

Kaito smirked. "In case you aren't sure, I'm also availble!" He said.

The other girls just ignored him.

"Good. You're deflating his ego." Shinichi smirked.

"You're also inflating his." Kaito responded.

After the two junior high kids left, two more little girls arrived.

"I'm a big fan of yours! I'm Yoshida Ayumi." She said.

"Are you friends with Conan-kun, my little brother?" Shinichi asked. When Ayumi nodded, he grinned widely. "Okay...you know, Conan should join your group."

"I didn't know he was your brother! The answer is yes!" Ayumi chirped. "Really, I'd like to learn from you, Oniichan! Haibara-san, say hello to Kudou Shinichi!"

A blond-haired girl around the same age came out from behind Ayumi. She had intelligent cerulean eyes that seemed to be analyzing everything around her. She had an oddly mature expression on her face. "Hi, Kudou-kun." She said coldly. There was a small smirk on her face.

Shinichi flinched. There was something off about this girl.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing." Shinichi lied. That girl almost didn't seem like she was a little girl. She was too detached and mature for her age, he could tell that much.

"What are you looking at, detective?" The girl asked icily.

"Nothing." He said again.

"Interesting..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't mind Haibara-san. She's always shy around new people!" Ayumi said quietly.

"Conan-kun has a crush on you!" Kaito said.

"Really?" Ayumi said. "You're much cuter than he is, Oniichan!"

_Why must the fangirls always be so young? _

"Well, we have to be on our way now. See you later!" Ayumi said, and started to walk away.

Haibara started to walk away, but she paused. She turned towards him. Her cold blue eyes met his. "Oh, I heard about the "explosion" that happened at your house. Truly unfortunate. Very intriguing. Is there more to it than that?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Shinichi said warily.

"No one in particular. Just an...observer happening to be passing by." She said gelidly, and raced off after Ayumi.

Shinichi felt creeped out. What was with that girl? More importantly, what was with everyone's memories? The explosion...Kuchiki-san, it didn't really make sense.

* * *

><p>The kids in Shinichi's house were all very agitated. They had heard about the explosion, and wondered whether he was all right.<p>

"I hope Kudou's not dead! That'd be very terrible, ya know?" An accented voice said. It belonged to a boy with black hair and green eyes. He had dark skin.

"That'd be so terrible!" A girl responded. She happened to be a big fan of Kudou Shinichi. "He's so cool! Much cooler than you." She added.

"Oi, you! I'm just as good as that aho Kudou! I've solved a whole bunch of cases!" Heiji declared, clearly offended at how his pride had just been wounded.

"Sure you have!" A familiar voice said. A brown-haired girl with green eyes came into the classroom. "Sure you're not just skipping classes to go out with some girl?" She yelled. This was Toyama Kazuha. She liked Kudou Shinichi, but her one true love was the ahou named Hattori Heiji.

Hattori Heiji was also a fellow detective, so he and Kudou were rivals. It wasn't the kind of rivalry where they hated each other's guts. Rather, it was the kind where the two enjoyed being around each other, and liked learning new reasoning skills from each other. Some people theorized that they might be gay, but Shinichi had dismissed that. They were merely friends, nothing more.

"I sure hope he's okay!"

"Oh, you and your Kudou! Are you sure you're not gay!" A snotty voice replied. A girl who almost resembled a barbie doll came in the room as well. She had brown hair, and was the arrogant kind of girl who no one really liked. She was fiddling around with things in her purse. She was the kind who thought she was better than everybody else.

"Shut up. You're just a rich brat." The Kudou Shinichi fangirl retorted.

"That's about right!" Heiji interjected.

"Don't pick on Sonoko-chan." Ran protested. She was a few seats behind him. "I met Kaito-kun and Shinichi yesterday. I sure hope he's okay." She said, looking sad.

"Mori-san, don't worry." Heiji said. "Your boyfriend is obviously alive."

"B-B-Boyfriend? I'm not his girlfriend!" Ran yelled.

"You like Kudou a lot, huh?" Kazuha observed.

"You want to marry your husband, huh Ran?" Sonoko teased.

"It's not like that at all, Sonoko!" Ran protested.

"I betcha Kudou got killed." Heiji said.

"Barou, don't think for a second that I got killed!" A familiar male voice yelled. The next thing Heiji knew, someone had aimed a soccer ball at his face and hit him.

"Oi, oi, Kudou! Don't try and hit my head! What if I end up being hospitalized?" Heiji complained.

"Calm down, Hattori. Don't let your Osakan blood get the best of you." Shinichi said.

"He's right. Mr. Osakan tantei needs to calm down." A silky voice said. It belonged to Kaitou Kudou.

"Why are you here?" Shinichi asked. "This isn't your homeroom."

"I know. I heard some interesting news. I heard there's a transfer student coming in. I hear it's a girl." Kaito informed.

"Oh, it's Kaitou-kun!" Sonoko exclaimed. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure thing, ojousan! But first, how about I give you a special gift?" Kaitou uttered. He brought out a flower from his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Time for the next chappie. **

**Chapter 4 Shinigami? **

* * *

><p>The second Kaito pulled out the rose, Shinichi guessed that it was some sort of prank. He would not put it past his twin brother to pull such a trick over on Sonoko. For two reasons, the first being that Kaito could barely even go a day without playing tricks on <em>someone, <em>whether it be him, Conan, or Ran, or that girl Aoko he liked. Second, he was not very fond of Sonoko, like Shinichi.

Kaito didn't really like women who were all arrogant and disdainful of everyone else. So that was why Shinichi guessed that Sonoko would probably be assaulted by some sort of trick within the next...fifteen seconds...ten, maybe five? He didn't know. He sat down and decided to watch the madness that would ensue within the next few moments.

"It's so pretty! Can I smell it?" Sonoko exclaimed. Her eyes were filled with admiration as she stared at the boy she had admired from afar, but never dared to talk to. She didn't like Shinichi Kudou that much, and thought he was too intellectual and arrogant for Ran. However, he did look after her fairly well, so she had grudgingly admitted that she liked him. They were friends, but they did not get along well.

"Sure thing..." Kaito purred, knowing she was falling right for the bait. As soon as Sonoko stuck her nose in it, the flower jumped out of her hands and sang: "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Then, a spray of cold water flew out of it and hit Sonoko. She jumped back, screaming, as the water drenched her clothes and made them stick to her. She fell on the ground, covered in water. When the toy stopped, her hair was completely and utterly drenched, her purse sopping wet, and her pride was also deflated.

"Why did you do something like this?" She moaned. "I thought you were a nice guy..." She complained, her cheeks reddening upon seeing some of her classmates struggling to hold back laughter.

"Because, you made fun of my brother, Shinichi. I don't accept that at all. Right, brother?" Kaito said in a sing-song voice. He nudged Shinichi in the elbow, but Shinichi merely frowned and pushed him aside.

"Sonoko-chan, are you okay?" Ran asked, springing up from her chair. "I'll go take you down to the nurse's office, and we can get you some new clothes." She said gently, helping her friend to her feet, and hurried out of the room.

"Why did you do that trick, anyway?" Heiji asked. "Ya normally don't do stunts like that, Kuroba. Is there some particular reason as to why?" He said questioningly, his brilliant green orbs piercing Kaito's indigo orbs.

"Ah, there's a new transfer student coming in today! It's a girl, and her family had to move recently. I wanted to do this..."

"So as to win her heart?" Shinichi said skeptically. "Like most girls would love a guy who plays pranks."

"You'd be surprised, meitantei-san, at all the fans I have." Kaito winked mischievously.

Shinichi merely sighed and smacked his head against his palm.

* * *

><p>Then, the door opened and their teacher came in, not even noticing the mess on the floor. "I'd like it if you would all give a warm welcome to our new student...her family moved recently, so allow me to introduce...Kuchiki Rukia." He said, stepping aside to reveal a <em>very familiar <em>teenage girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a school uniform.

_What the heck is she doing here? Wait a second, then that means last night wasn't a dream? Crap...why is she visible? _

"All right, where shall you sit?" The teacher frowned and studied a piece of paper, then said, "Well, you can sit over by Kudou Shinichi-san..."

Shinichi's jaw dropped. _Why, _oh, why of all places possible, did she have to sit next to him? He tried his best to keep a calm face as the girl approached. He pretended he didn't recognize her. So, the shinigami girl from last night was real? _Kuso, kuso, kuso! _

She cast a knowing glance his way, and smiled shyly. "You're Kudou Shinichi, right? Nice to meet you." She said, smiling and extending her hand out to meet his, but there was a message written on her palm. It read: "**Tell anyone about last night or my true identity, and you're dead, Kudou." **

Shinichi flinched. Honestly, women could be so scary sometimes. The detective did not really understand women at times, especially Toyama-san and Ran. This girl was something else, but did she honestly think she would reveal his secret?

"Which Kudou did you mean, ojousama?" Kaito asked, bowing in front of Rukia and popping a rose out of his hand.

"Nice trick. I'm not falling for it, because it's stupid to play pranks on people for fun." Rukia insulted, a cocky smile evident on her face.

"Why are you rejecting me?" Kaito cried, sobbing.

"Face it. You're a jerk." Shinichi blurted.

"WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME, BROTHER?" Kaito screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're annoying as hell. Admit it." Shinichi said.

"He got ya there, Kaito!" Heiji said. "By the way...I'm Hattori Heiji, the Osakan detective of the west." He said, bowing.

"Detective? Aren't you a little too young?" Rukia asked in wonder, looking him up and down. Honestly, this boy was quite strange...

"I'm not the only one. Kudou over there is also a detective." Heiji added.

"Is that so? That's _very interesting." _Rukia murmured and cast an evil smirk his way.

Shinichi shivered suddenly. He felt a sudden draft in the air.

"By the way, Kudou...I was wondering...could I speak with you privately?" Rukia asked.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"Are you going to ask her out, meitantei-san? And after you already have Mouri-san, too!" Kaito whispered conspiratorially.

"Catch!" Shinichi cried, and threw something out of his bag. "I caught it this morning." He added.

A big carp came flying into Kaito's hands, and flopped around. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !" He screamed like a girl and dropped it, while half the class laughed at Kaito's despair.

* * *

><p>"That was kind of evil." Rukia remarked to Shinichi as the two of them headed down the hallway. "He is your brother after all."<p>

"He's annoying as hell, but he's still my brother. Still, it is fun to play pranks on him every once in a while." Shinichi said, grinning evilly.

Rukia said, "I need to talk to you outside about something." She said, and started to pull Shinichi aside.

"Oi, oi! Matte yo! Where are you taking me?" He exclaimed. He fought back against the shinigami, but it was no use. She seemed to be much stronger than he was, and he gave in.

* * *

><p>Ran noticed a girl she had never seen before dragging Shinichi around outside. Her eyes narrowed. "Who is that girl, Shinichi?" <em>How dare he go flirting with another girl! <em>

"What's wrong, Ran?" Sonoko asked, drying herself off with a towel. Her blue eyes lit up as she looked over at the window. "I think that's the new transfer student who's joining us! Oh, she's talking to your husband, Ran. No doubt she's in love with him!"

"Sonoko...shut up." Ran hissed dangerously. Her fists were tightening and smoke was coming out of her ears. Sonoko jumped back.

"Oh no...you're not gonna go there, are you?" She whispered in fear. She cowered. "It's the wife rage!"

_Shinichi...you are going to get it BIG TIME! _

"I can't believe...the nerve of _that _guy...THAT STUPID DETECTIVE NERD!" Ran exclaimed, and punched the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. Sonoko flinched and pretended she was invisible while the brunette raged on. Messing with Mouri Ran when she had gone yandere was not a wise idea, lest you wanted to end up dead.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to speak to me about? About last night? Why didn't you go back to that place you told me about?" Shinichi asked a huge flurry of questions. He was partially irritated with this girl, and also curious. Somehow, this girl intrigued him.<p>

"Soul Society. No, I can't go back."

"Why not?" Shinichi asked dumbly. "Forget your passport?"

Rukia hit her forehead. "Such a stupid question...no, the reason why is because _you _took _all _of my powers!" She yelled.

Shinichi was stunned for a few moments. He couldn't force himself to believe all of this nonsense that this girl was spouting. "You expect me to believe...that I took all of your "powers" yesterday?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you did, like it or not! You took all of them, so that means...you must now do _my job..._as a shinigami!" Rukia declared, smirking arrogantly at him. So that glint in her eye earlier was because she was going to one-up him over this.

He seethed inwardly. "Me? A shinigami?" He uttered.

"Yes, you. You've become a shinigami yourself. I know you see ghosts and that you're a murder magnet at attracting dead people...so, you're already halfway there." Rukia explained.

"Oi, oi. It's not like I want people to die everywhere I go." Shinichi muttered.

"Okay, meitantei-san, let's go." Rukia said.

"What?" Shinichi uttered.

"You have to become a shinigami now." Rukia explained.

"Nah. I think I'll return to my ordinary life as a murder-solving, soccer-playing detective." Shinichi said, starting to run away.

A few seconds and punchings later...

"Okay...maybe this doesn't sound so bad after all..." Shinichi whimpered, sporting a huge goose-egg on his head.

"That's my boy. Now, let's get you out of your body." Rukia said, and before Shinichi could protest, Rukia hit the poor detective right in the head. Shinichi sure was not used to being punched by a girl twice in one day.

"As long as Ran doesn't find out about this...I'm good." He said. "What the hell? Why is my body over there? You killed me!"

"No, I didn't, you baka. I just put you in your shinigami body." Rukia said.

"S-Shinigami?" Shinichi uttered, then passed out right there on the spot.

"Mr. logical detective, huh? Ah, well...looks like I'll have to start back at square one." Rukia sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I watched Bleach: Fade to Black, and it was really good. I am an Ichiruki fan, but this story will have no Ichigo in it (sadly), but other Bleach characters will show up later on. I have to figure out which ones will appear in it, though. **

**Hey, Shin-chan IS the protagonist, so it's HIS story, not Ichigo's. **

**Chapter 5 Duty **

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she stared at the unconscious form of Shinichi Kudo. This had turned out to be quite an <em>interesting <em>trip to the human world indeed. What had started out as an ordinary soul reaper mission to go slay a hollow-had quickly become extraordinary when a mere human boy who saw ghosts happened to see her and fought off one of her own spells. Now that said boy had taken her own powers, and thanks to him, she was stuck going to this school of idiots.

Though, Kudo himself was far from an idiot-thank god. He was probably one of the most interesting humans she had met in a while. He wasn't even afraid of her at all-rather he talked back to her, and treated her like he would anyone his age. This astounded her, but since she had never really had much contact with regular humans other than the ones who she sent to the Soul Society, she supposed maybe his attitude was a common one. Then again, his constantly coming across corpses syndrome and his seeing ghosts may have had something to do with it as well...

"What am I gonna do with him? Sooner or later, I'm going to have to wake him up. All right, Kudo...wake up." Rukia sighed to herself and nudged the boy. No response. She frowned in distaste. This was not something she had expected coming from a boy who called himself a "rational, logical person." In fact, it seemed like the exact _opposite _of how he had acted last night. Last night, he had been brave, cunning, and even willing to die for his family. Here, he just acted like a smart-ass, was a wimp, and totally seemed unable to communicate with his classmates.

When he didn't wake up, she decided to force him. She hit him again on the head with the glove, which forced him back into his body. His eyes opened, and he sat up abruptly. He looked around for a few seconds in confusion before comprehension seemed to come over him. "Huh? Did you really...knock me OUT of my BODY?" He uttered in confusion.

"Of course I did, you stupid idiot. Now, you have to stop fooling around...and buckle down...and focus." She scolded, actually feeling rather energized. It felt nice to boss someone else around-after all, she had never really been the boss of herself in the Rukon district-or, at the academy-for that matter, so it was a nice feeling. Not that she would admit that out loud.

"Y-Yes, ma'am-er, sensei!" Shinichi replied sarcastically, flashing her a nervous smile. The last thing he wanted was to make this girl mad, though most of the women in his life seemed to get mad rather easily-unfortunately for the poor detective. Ran was jealous and would karate-chop him if she saw him and Rukia together. He winced as he thought of how he would possibly explain the whole situation to Ran. She would probably laugh it off and then beat him up.

"Cut out the sarcasm." Rukia remarked, and hit poor Shinichi again with the glove.

"What the hell was that?" Shinichi yelped, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Basically, it's an object that allows me to push you back and forth between your living body and your spirit body." Rukia explained briefly.

"What? This defies logic and reasoning! It's irrational!" Shinichi exclaimed, clearly in denial about his situation. We all know he'll admit it sooner or later-Shinichi just hated to admit he was wrong sometimes.

"So your ability to see ghosts must be irrational. Well then...Mr. Logical Detective, just get used to it." Rukia snapped. "Anyway, there's a reason why I dragged you out of class. It's quite obvious to you that you want this little secret of yours to stay between us-and away from the eyes and ears of your friends, right?"

Shinichi nodded firmly. "Yes, the last thing I want is for Ran or Hattori or Kaito to find out-think of how I'd be ridiculed! If I'm seen running around attacking monsters with a sword, I'm history!" Shinichi moaned, doing a very, very, Kaito-like sobbing effect.

Rukia sweat-dropped. "Cut it out, Kudo. Remember, most kids your age can't even see normal ghosts. How on earth do you expect them to be able to see you, when you've become a shinigami yourself?"

* * *

><p>"I have?" Shinichi said stupidly, then blinked as he realized the stupidity of his statement.<p>

"Yes, you moron. When you are a shinigami, no one can see or hear you except me. Your secret is safe-from your friends, your brother, and even your father. However, I have a sneaking suspicion that perhaps your father or brother can see ghosts." Rukia mused.

"Which one? Conan, or Kaito?" Shinichi asked, brushing himself off and getting to his feet. A serious look was now on his face, and the hilarious persona had been shoved aside in favor of another mask-the mask Shinichi loved to wear-the heroic mask. He liked being dramatic, and perhaps a certain magician's influence was brushing off on him, but Shinichi still enjoyed drama for what it was worth. He just didn't like overkill.

"Kaito."

Shinichi started to laugh rather loudly while Rukia just raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. He stopped a few moments later. "Kaito is the last person I'd ever think would be involved with ghosts or shinigami. The odds of him suspecting me are close to Zero."

Rukia nodded. "I suppose."

"Now, can you tell me what exactly you want me to do? I don't intend to stay like this forever-obviously, Ran and Hattori would get too worried about me, or start becoming suspicious." Shinichi asked, still curious about this entire ordeal.

"Don't worry about that." Rukia dismissed it as though it were nothing more concerning than the weather outside. "We'll deal with that later. It's all arranged.":

"What do you mean by that, Kuchiki-san?" Shinichi questioned, following her, a curious look on his face.

She turned around to face him. There was an inscrutable look on her face. "You'll find out soon enough." She said ambiguously.

"Okay, let's go. But, where exactly are we going?" Shinichi asked, examining the sword that was on his back before staring at Rukia questioningly, though the detective's intelligent mind was already starting to point him towards a most unfavorable-and undesirable duty. He prayed that he did not have to do what he thought he was going to do.

"You'll see. By the way, you can't be seen. You are a special case. Since you could normally see ghosts, that enabled you to see me. Even though you stole my powers, you have become a shinigami yourself."

"I have?" Shinichi asked again.

"Yes, you baka. If you're wondering why you're not see-through, you're different than ordinary ghosts in the fact that you can shift back and forth in your spirit body and your human body." Rukia explained monotonously.

"Why can everyone else see you, if you're dead?" Shinichi asked.

"A wise question. Simple, there's a practice called _gigai, _where we take a dead body-and inhabit it. This enables us shinigami to be seen by people. This helps when we have a mission that requires us shinigami to go be among humans. Usually, we wipe people's memories who see us. You're an exception, since you stole my powers. Thus, you have to know all these things, as long as you swear not to tell anyone." Rukia explained.

"Okay. I have one question: how did you die?" He asked, quietly.

* * *

><p>Rukia's violet eyes widened slightly before she replied, monotonously. "I was abandoned as a baby and was raised in the Soul Society. If you die at a young age here, you are sent to the Soul Society and grow up there."<p>

"I'm sorry for asking." Shinichi replied quietly. "I work around death all the time...so I understand the feeling."

"What feeling? Have you lost someone close to you?" Rukia asked curiously, but this question elicited an unwelcome response from Shinichi.

He thought of his uncle and his mother, and flinched. "I don't want to talk about it, so just drop it."

Rukia became curious slightly. "Who was it-"

"**Drop it, okay?" **Shinichi hissed, a pained look evident on his young face.

Rukia flinched. "Okay. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be there to listen. All right? I just...know the feeling." She whispered.

Shinichi studied the girl beside him. She was becoming quite interesting.

* * *

><p>Rukia flipped out a gray phone. "Let's see...there is one Hollow nearby. Oh, my..." The blood drained from her face as she studied it.<p>

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"It seems the Hollow that will emerge here is going to attack a girl around your age." Rukia replied.

Shinichi froze. His mind pointed to Ran. "No..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:As you can see, I am NOT dead. I was just resting for a while, people...sheesh, can't a girl get a break from writing for a while...anyhow, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 Victim **

* * *

><p>"Ahou." The only words that flew out of her mouth were insults. She glared at the young man behind her as they walked home. She hadn't spoken a word to the aforementioned idiot ever since the ridiculous incident that had happened in their classroom hours ago. She glanced around worriedly, wondering secretly about Kudou Shinichi, and what had happened to him. He had gone out somewhere, and hadn't come back yet. She was a little worried about him, since he was her <em>classmate and friend, <em>however she was more worried about a certain girl who had started becoming very upset when he hadn't returned from wherever he had gone.

The last she'd seen of Ran, she'd been crying a little and moaning about Shinichi, and it broke Kazuha's heart to see her friend acting that way. "I wonder why that guy Kudou even left in the first place with Kuchiki-san. Maybe he felt bad about allowin' his brother to do that horrible joke." Kazuha remarked coldly.

"Oi, oi, Kazuha, it wasn't that _bad _of a joke...ya gotta admit, Suzuki-san got what was comin' to 'er! Thanks to good ol' Kaito!" The dark-skinned young man behind her joked, his emerald green eyes full of amusement as he thought about the very successful (and hilarious) prank that Kaito had pulled.

Kazuha rolled her eyes at the complete moron behind her. "Ahou Heiji! It's _not _funny to laugh at what an immature brat like Kudou did! Doesn't he have any maturity at all? I swear, I hate Kudou...so much..." She yelled. Seriously, did Heiji even possess any maturity, she wondered?

"Which "Kudou" are ya talkin' bad 'bout? The meitantei-or the prankster?" Heiji questioned. He hoped she was not insulting one of his closest friends, because he and Kudou Shinichi had known each other for years, or ever since they were in junior high and he had started becoming a rival against the young teen as a fellow detective. Both of them at first really got on each other's nerves, but then they discovered a bond between the two of them and that came through their equally intelligent minds, their troubles with women, and their inability to cook.

"The younger one, of course! Kudou Shinichi-san is fine-and much, much, more upstanding than his brother!" Kazuha exclaimed, tossing her ponytail behind her in exasperation.

"Ya talk like ya have a crush on him, Kazuha. Mouri-san won't be too happy if she hears you say that, however he is hangin' out with that Kuchiki girl, ain't he?" Heiji joked.

"Mou, you ahou!"

"Kudou can see ghosts, ya know!" Heiji exclaimed.

"He must be crazy then, because ghosts don't exist ya ahou!" Kazuha snapped.

"Ahou. If Kudou says he sees 'im, I'll believe 'im, so you, Kazuha, are the ahou!"

"Akan, you ahou! I think it's the other way around! It's so ironic, you logical detectives claim to be all rational, and now you admit that you believe in ghosts?" Kazuha replied back sarcastically. She knew that there had been something that had been troubling her friend Hattori Heiji.

"Look who's talking, Mrs. I don't like haunted houses! Who was trembling at the movie theaters when the big scary ghost came on screen and attacked the people?" Heiji exclaimed, getting more and more irritated with his childhood friend by the second.

"That was when I was _seven, _you ahou! Don't bring that up now!" Kazuha screamed, and the two of them began to get even louder and more aggressive. Other people around them immediately ran away in terror of the dysfunctional couple-in-denial.

* * *

><p>Shinichi sweatdropped upon seeing his two friends arguing and fighting.<p>

"Are they _always _this annoying, Kudou?" Rukia muttered, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't let him catch sight of me looking like this, because then Hattori will never live it down." Shinichi replied sarcastically, before sighing and twirling the sword around absent-mindedly.

"Don't do that." Rukia scolded, in the same tone as that of a schoolmaster scolding a naughty pupil who had been caught doing something bad.

"Why not? I've defeated...sixteen hollows today. Isn't that enough?" Shinichi deadpanned. He was getting awfully sick of this. He would have given anything to just go back to his normal life of solving murders, and seeing ghosts. He didn't want to _be a ghost. _He'd only wanted these powers to save his family-not so he could become some kiddie's savior. "Sooner or later, they'll be seeing me as Superman."

"Don't be a fool, Kudou. No ordinary humans can see you when you're like this-aside from Shinigami or humans with high levels of spiritual energy. I highly doubt any of your friends would be able to see you. You don't have to worry." Rukia replied briskly. Her phone rang again, and she picked it up. "Hollow incoming!" She exclaimed.

"I thought I heard someone critcizing me." Heiji replied vaguely. "Maybe it was Kudou..."

"You're probably just imagining it. Imagine you, the great meitantei, Hattori Heiji, believing in such silly things as ghosts and boogie monsters." Kazuha taunted, unaware of the invisible demon that was headed in her direction.

* * *

><p>The hollow spotted a juicy target, and it licked its lips. "This looks...like a tasty soul! No, two tasty souls! The girl should be first!" The Hollow exclaimed, before diving at Kazuha, and pushing her.<p>

"Heiji, you pushed me, didn't you?" Kazuha exclaimed, flashing a steely gaze at Heiji.

"Oi, oi, Kazuha, I didn't do anything, honest!" Heiji protested.

"Yeah, right, you know-" Kazuha was suddenly knocked unconscious by the Hollow.

"K-Kazuha? Oi, Kazuha, what's wrong? What happened!" Heiji exclaimed, running over to his friend and shaking her. When she didn't respond, he panicked.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed Heiji aside and sent him flying into a nearby bush. Heiji sprawled on the ground for a few moments as he struggled to regain control over his limp body. "Oi, who pushed me?" He cried.

He spotted a familiar black-haired girl come flying out of nowhere. "Come on! Go for the head!" She cried...to thin air. Heiji blinked for a few moments in pure confusion. Who was the girl talking to? Was she crazy or something? "Wait a second..." It took a few moments for the identity of the girl to register in his sharp mind.

"Kuchiki-san, what are you doing here? What's going on?" He exclaimed, before brushing himself off and standing up. Once again, he felt something push him down onto the ground. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it had been, it was certainly strong. Was it something invisible?

"Don't worry about it. Your friend will be fine! Hey, what are you standing there for? Go and destroy it!" Rukia called back, to empty air.

"Can you...see ghosts, Kuchiki-san?" Heiji questioned warily. Perhaps Kudou had been right all his life, and the ghosts he constantly claimed to see...actually existed? It was a hard concept for the logical Osakan detective to swallow, but if Kudou's theory actually held water, he just might be willing to consider it. That is, if he wasn't just dreaming this entire scenario.

"Yes...right now, there is one in front of me." Rukia replied vaguely, before running off again.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, you nearly gave me away." Shinichi complained, who currently had his sword pressed up against one of the Hollow's spindly legs. This latest monster was extremely fast, and as such made it difficult for Shinichi to kill...a word he hated even saying. "Why do I have to kill them?" He asked.<p>

"Because if you don't, kid, I'll eat you!" The Hollow roared simply. "Isn't that how the world works? Kill or be killed?"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "No...you're entirely wrong with that belief. That's wrong!" He screamed, before jumping in the air and slashing off one of the Hollow's arms. He immediately darted over to where Hattori was, looking confused but otherwise all right. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"He can't hear you, you know." Rukia replied. "Besides, you shouldn't be distracted. Don't lose track of your enemy at any moment! You might even get hurt!"

Shinichi laughed. "As if-"

* * *

><p>The forgotten Hollow lunged at Shinichi, and Shinichi noticed it and tried to dodge, but he <em>didn't <em>dodge the three deep claw marks that raked his left arm, leaving a huge gash, which started bleeding streaks of red blood. Shinichi cried out in pain.

"Kudou, what did I tell you about watching your flank?" Rukia scolded, but there was a look of concern on her face as she watched the wounded meitantei struggle to stand up.

"I-I'm...fine...it's merely a flesh wound, Watson." Shinichi joked, flashing her a grim smile. He turned back to the advancing Hollow, and grabbed his sword again. He decided to go in for the kill, and brought the sword down on top of the unsuspecting Hollow.

As soon as the Hollow was slain, Shinichi fell over, clutching his arm and moaning in pain. "Kuso..." He hissed.

"Oi, why is there blood on the ground? Kuchiki-san, are you having your...?" Heiji inquired.

"No, you pervert! A ghost just got wounded, that's all." Rukia replied vaguely. "Come on, I'll go treat you!"

"Wait..." Heiji cried after them, but at that point Kazuha was starting to come to. "What the hell just happened...? And why do I get the feelin' that Kudou's involved in this, somehow?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:It's been a while, hasn't it, my dear readers? Needless to say, I don't own either Bleach or Detective Conan. **

**Chapter 7 Shinichi Awakens**

* * *

><p><em>Rain. There was rain everywhere, that was all he knew that was going on. His mother was beside him, smiling happily at him. <em>

_He smiled as well. The 10-year old was delighted to be with his beautiful, beloved mother anytime, and he was especially happy that today, they were going somewhere special for his birthday. He was a little disappointed at the fact that there was rain pouring down hard outside, so hard that they had to forget about holding it outdoors and instead they would do it indoors. Nevertheless, Shinichi was as happy as any ten-year old child could be, especially since it was his birthday. _

_"Shin-chan, do you know what you wanted for your birthday?" Yukiko Kudo asked her son gently, a beautiful smile evident on her face as she drove the car. Shinichi was in the front seat beside her, staring happily out the window, probably thinking about all the amazing Sherlock Holmes books he would get from his father. She smiled broadly._

_Shinichi stared at his mother for a moment, his intelligent blue eyes full of interest before he put his hand over his chin in a mock Holmes manner. "I don't know, Watson." He joked, which caused his mother to giggle and pat him on the head, ruffling up his chestnut brown hair a bit so some of it stuck up. _

_"Hey! I don't want my hair to look like Kaito's! His is so messy!" Shinichi replied, before sulking. _

_"Now, now, Shin-chan, you two are twins, so you both celebrate your birthdays today! Try and get along. I would have invited your Uncle Toichi if he was still alive..." Yukiko trailed off, feeling saddened at the memory of her brother who had been murdered in a freak accident one year ago. _

_"He's up in heaven, right? Is there a place souls go after death where they can live a new life?" Shinichi asked innocuously before laughing slightly. _

_"You should ask your ghost friends that question, Shin-chan. They'd probably know that answer better than I would." Yukiko joked, and the two of them laughed happily. Shinichi really, truly, loved his mother and was always happy to be around her, and he discussed his problems about the ghosts that he saw with his mother only. The people at school made fun of him due to the fact that he saw ghosts. _

_"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Too bad I can't talk to my little brother about that, because then I would have to deal with him teasing me!" Shinichi cried, and frowned. His mother merely laughed upon seeing his face. _

_"Now, now, Kaito is your younger brother, and you're supposed to protect him, not make fun of him. You were born a few seconds earlier than him, so that makes you the oldest. You will look after him for the rest of his life, won't you? And you'll do the same with Conan-kun, right?" Yukiko said seriously, looking him straight in the eyes. _

_Shinichi's blue eyes widened momentarily. "Kaasan, why are you talking like that? You'll be there with us as well, you know. It's not like you're going to disappear or anything!" He reassured. _

_"Of course I won't. Shin-chan, don't lean out that window so much, you could get hurt! Don't do that!" Yukiko urged._

_"There's someone out in the road!" He screamed. _

_Then everything went black. He could hear a voice, saying his name. _

_"...Ichi...Shinichi...Shinichi..." It sounded female and sounded terrified. _

_"Who is that?" Shinichi asked himself._

_"...Shinichi, wake up! Please, Shinichi wake up!" _

_**Who is that calling my name? Okaasan? Where are you, Okaasan! **_

_He heard it again. _

_"...Shinichi, wake up! SHINICHI!" _

* * *

><p>His blue eyes flew open and he realized that he was lying on a bed in the Nurse's office with Ran, Kaito, Sonoko, and Hattori surrounding him, all with worried looks on their faces. Rukia was nowhere in sight, and he supposed that Ran had found him passed out after the fight with the hollow that had attacked him and badly scraped up his left arm.<p>

"Thank goodness you're awake, Shinichi! I was so worried when I found you outside with a bleeding left arm!" Ran said, wiping..._tears _from her eyes? Was this all a dream or something? The mere fact that his childhood friend was crying was a very unfamiliar feeling to the detective.

"...It's all right, Ran. You don't have to cry for me." He whispered softly, but Ran heard and flushed bright red.

"Ara? Shinichi...what are you saying? I'm not crying..." She squeaked softy.

"Here is how the detective ruined a perfectly emotional moment." Kaito said, before clicking a camera in front of him, and shouting: "CUT! Let's do that scene again, folks! More feeling into it!"

Shinichi and Sonoko stared at him for a moment, while Heiji and Ran merely sweatdropped.

"Kudou, you ruined the moment by shouting that. It was supposed to be a beautiful moment with Ran confessing her feelings that she has long kept pent-up in her heart to her husband!" Sonoko gushed.

"If you're looking for something that cheesy, why not go watch an actual soap opera, you barou?" Shinichi shot back sarcastically, before attempting to sit up and flinching as he realized that he had just sat on his left arm. "ITAI!" He cried.

"Kudou, don't try an' move too much! Ya hurt ya arm pretty bad!" Heiji exclaimed. "What happened to it, anyway? Looks like yeh got scratched by somethin'. What exactly!"

"...Etou...I fell down the stairs!" Shinichi lied.

"...I see. That makes sense." Heiji responded.

"Shinichi, you have to stay here for the time being. The nurse will be in shortly." Kaito responded. "Are you truly all right, brother? Or is it possible that you are hiding something from me?" His violet eyes stared into Shinichi's brilliant blue orbs.

"...I had another bad dream about Okaasan." He whispered. Kaito's eyes widened.

"Brother, it wasn't your fault. That happened a long time ago. Let's not dig up old wounds."

"What happened to your mother, Kudou?" Heiji inquired curiously.

"...Never mind. It's over and done with, anyway." Shinichi replied coldly.

Then, the nurse stepped in. "Kudou, judging from the wound on your arm, you will have to wear a cast for the next...two weeks."

"WHAT? I CAN'T WEAR A CAST FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" Shinichi exclaimed. How would he be able to fight Hollows, eat, or even sleep with a crummy cast on?

"I know you're a famous detective, but that does not mean you can not wear a cast. This wound sunk deep into your arm and it sprained it badly. Therefore, you will have to do little exercise and try to have someone carry your schoolbooks for you." The nurse responded promptly. "Here, I'll let you rest down here for a bit." She said.

"I hate this." Shinichi whined.

"Calm down, Brother. It's not that bad!" He interjected, but upon seeing the scowl on his brother's face, he relented. "Okay, maybe it is!"

* * *

><p>Heiji ran into Shinichi at lunchtime, while the latter was trying hard to handle chopsticks with his right hand. He did not look good with a cast on him, that much was certain. He wondered what kind of relationship he and Kuchiki-san had. Maybe they were drawn to each other because both of them could talk to ghosts. There was more than this than met the eye, he knew that much. Kudou was not good at lying at all.<p>

"Oi, Kudou, I need some answers. Did you know that that new girl can talk to ghosts?"

Kudou's reaction was not what he'd been expecting. He spat out his drink and stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you...er, where did you get that idea?" He exclaimed.

"Yesterday, I came across her talking to a ghost that I couldn't see. It was quite interestin' seein' her talking to thin air. Not only that, the ghost was bleedin'-" Heiji's eyes widened as he thought about how much Shinichi had bled when Ran had found him unconscious on the ground. There was something that wasn't adding up here.

"Hattori, there's something I must tell you. I'm really-" Shinichi said, staring at him seriously.

"I knew it! Mouri-san was totally spot-on! She said that you two must be in love with each other!" Heiji exclaimed.

Shinichi blushed slightly. "Barou...why would I be in love with a girl like Kuchiki-san?" He scolded.

"Mouri-san is probably jealous about the fact that you two hang out because you both see ghosts." Heiji teased. "Try to get better soon."

* * *

><p>As he walked away, Shinichi sighed, but his eyes widened upon seeing Rukia headed his way. Her purple eyes widened slightly upon seeing his arm. She smiled and walked over to him.<p>

"I'm glad to see that you made it out in one piece."

"I'm not going to be able to do any Hollow fighting for a while thanks to this sprain!" Shinichi said.

"Hand me your arm and let me see your wound." Rukia said.

"Why? Are you a doctor?" Shinichi uttered stupidly.

"No, but I can do something to it." Rukia urged.

Sighing, Shinichi lifted up his left arm so she could see it.

"Take off the cast." Rukia commanded.

"Are you daft? I need it." Shinichi snapped.

"Just do it!" Rukia ordered.

Shinichi reluctantly unwrapped his arm and then he noticed Rukia's arm was glowing for some reason. She put her hand against his wound and then a bright light enveloped his arm, and it stung for a few moments. When Shinichi held up his arm again, he blinked in astonishment. His wound was gone!"

"H-How did you-" He cried.

"It's called Kido. It's a type of Soul Reaper magic that we use. It can heal wounds much faster than ordinary human things can."

"I think Hattori is becoming suspicious of me." Shinichi replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Betrayal **

* * *

><p>Kudou Kaito was many things; a prankster, a ladies man, and the great detective of the East's younger twin brother. All of these were something he took pride in and was pleased to be acknowledged as such. However, there was one definition that he would never be described as: stupid.<p>

Though he may be a prankster, a ladies man, a goofball, and he might be Kaitou Kid; he was definitely _not _an idiot. He was quite smart for his age. The Kudou family tended to have geniuses in the family for some unknown reason. There was his father, Kudou Yusaku, who was well-known for being a famous author, an amateur detective, and a goofy dad. However, there was another side of him that most people didn't even know existed.

Kaito himself hadn't even known until a year ago, when he had accidentally stumbled into a secret room hidden in the Kudou mansion, and had discovered something remarkable. His father had been Kaitou Kid-the great, famous, phantom thief who had disappeared years ago. Kaito had never once suspected his father of being KID. He had never wanted to become KID, but then he learned of something that had caused him to want to do it.

Apparently, a close friend of his father had been murdered by a secret organization, and KID had been accused of committing the murder. This had caused his dad to give up on being KID. However, that only instilled a determination in Kaito's mind to set things right and do it himself. Now Kaito had taken on the responsibility of being KID, and now it was something he enjoyed. He loved the audience that cheered him on, loved the people who chased him, and even enjoyed the fact that his own twin brother would sometimes come after him.

Naturally, Shinichi, Conan, and his dad didn't know he was KID. He knew that Shinichi, at least, had his _suspicions, _but he probably wasn't 100% sure. Speaking of his brother, lately there was something that was bothering Kaito about him lately. There was something odd going on with him. He had started acting odd, especially around him and Hattori. Plus, that new girl always hung out with him. Was Shinichi in love with her or something crazy like that? Something about this was quite fishy.

So, when Kuchiki Rukia pulled his brother aside and disappeared, naturally his curiosity was aroused. Kaito snuck off after them, and hid around a corner. Here he was, eavesdropping on his own brother. What if Shinichi found out? Would he get yelled at or scolded? Probably not. After all, Shinichi would probably calmly explain to him that the two of them weren't in love.

* * *

><p>"...I told you already, <em>I can't. <em>I have a broken arm, you know!" That was his brother's voice. He sounded quite irritated about something. What was making him so upset, exactly?

"...Don't be ridiculous, Kudou. I know what I'm doing. Just give it to me."

Kaito's cheeks turned red. Was his brother...actually doing _"it" _with that girl? So he was finally mature or something?

"...No, I can't. I can't fight any damn Hollows with a wounded arm!"

_What the hell is a Hollow? Maybe they're video game nerds or something. _

"...Hand me your arm."

There was silence, then Shinichi spoke. "...Wow, did you really heal it completely?" He exclaimed.

"Of course. I specialized in healing injuries at the Academy." Kuchiki-san huffed.

"Wait a second. You mean you have an **academy **where you come from? What kind of place is that? Do death gods really have that?" He sounded incredulous.

"Of course, you moron! Where else would I have learned how to use my zanpakuto?"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kaito yelped and then he fell out of his hiding place, landing right in front of his brother and Kuchiki-san.<p>

His brother stared at him with wide eyes. "Kaito, what the hell are you doing? D-Did you spy on us?" He stammered.

Kuchiki's purple eyes widened as well. "How interesting. So, do you feel like telling him now, Kudou?"

"A-Are you t-two in l-love or something?" Kaito stuttered.

Both his brother and Kuchiki-san's faces flushed. "Idiot, it's not like that. It's something more complicated. You see, I'm really a Shin-"

Suddenly, a distant roar boomed across the land. Shinichi's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Kaito stared at him in confusion. "What are you hiding?"

Rukia sighed. "Well, I suppose we have no choice. Can you keep a secret?"

"Huh?"

Kuchiki-san put on a glove and then she _hit _Kudou in the head. His brother fell over then, not making a sound.

"What did you do to him?" Kaito demanded.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice responded. Kaito looked around and found himself staring at his brother clad in all black and carrying...**a sword! **He looked both calm and sad at the same time. "So, it seems you know. Kaito, I'm a shinigami now. Kuchiki-san gave me her powers one night in order to help me save my family. No truck crashed into the house. Rather, it was a Hollow, a monster that you will see shortly. You must keep this secret from Conan-kun, Hattori, Toyama-san, Nakamori-san, and Ran. Of course, you won't tell dad, right?"

Kaito's jaw dropped at least ten feet, and then he passed out cold.

"Well, _**that went well." **_Shinichi remarked sarcastically.

"I'll have to edit his memories." Rukia responded, promptly.

"I'll look away while you do it. It would be nice if I didn't have to lie so much." Shinichi remarked sadly, swinging his sword around in boredom.

"Sadly, you have no choice. Okay, his memories have been erased. There will be random memories in there instead of what happened today." Rukia added, "Let's go fight off the Hollow-"

* * *

><p>"How interesting, Kudou Shinichi-kun. I didn't think you were a shinigami. I suppose we underestimated you greatly." A childish but deadpan voice said. It seemed to be coming from behind them.<p>

Shinichi whirled around to see a familiar blond-haired girl smirking at him.

"Y-You can _see _me?" He sputtered.

"Of course I can...I _am _sensitive to ghosts, so why wouldn't I be able to? You are a fascinating boy, Kudou Shinichi-kun. You are seventeen years old, are half-shinigami, half-human, can see ghosts, and is a high-school detective." Haibara said coolly.

"W-Who are you?" Rukia demanded. Something was off about this girl, and she didn't like her one bit.

"Haibara Ai, just your average ordinary elementary school student. No, not exactly. I think the label of...spy would be better, huh?"

"No way, are you a part of the Soul Society?" Rukia demanded.

"I know you well, too, Kuchiki Rukia. You are a shinigami who graduated from the Shinigami academy at the top of your class. Your captain was captain Kaien Shiba, who died from-"

"Don't you **dare **say his name!" Rukia spat dangerously.

"What happened to your shinigami body, hmmm? Did you perhaps give it to this meitantei here?" Haibara inquired. She approached Shinichi, who eyed her warily.

"So what if she did?" Shinichi shot back defiantly. "This is really none of your business."

"I'm afraid it IS my business, Kudou-kun. You see, I am not just a child. I used to be an adult, but something happened to me. The people I work with are QUITE interested in shinigami. Maybe you'd like it if I brought in you or Kuchiki-san?" Haibara sneerred.

"Who the hell are you? Who told you all this about me?" Shinichi cried dangerously.

"Why, wouldn't you like to know? Your kind, next-door neighbor, Professor Agasa did. He and I have taken quite an interest in you. We have been watching you for a long, long, long, long, long, time. I've known you since you were a year old. I also know of your mother's death. Perhaps you would like to hear some info about that witch's death-"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Shinichi boomed, and then he grabbed Haibara by the lapels. "I'll...hurt you."

"Oh, why don't you want to hear it? Maybe, just maybe, **you **caused your mother to die? Did you blame yourself deeply or something? Maybe we should bring you in as a murderer, eh Mr. Detective?" Haibara taunted.

"You...little..." Shinichi growled, his fists tightening.

"Put her down, Kudou." Rukia commanded. _No use. He's too angry to think straight. At this rate, I have no choice but to..._

"What do you know about Okaasan?" Shinichi demanded.

Haibara remained silent.

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER DEATH!" He screamed.

Haibara just smirked. "I can't say, Kudou-kun. If you want your secret to stay safe, you'd best let me go before Agasa decides to take care of you."

"H-He wouldn't do that!" Shinichi protested. What was going on here?

* * *

><p>"Yes, I would, Shinichi. Now, put her down. " Agasa demanded coldly.<p>

"You mean...you really are...?"

"Yes, I told her everything about you."

"Why would you lie to us, Agasa? You lied to Conan-kun, Okaasan, Otousan, Kaito, and me! You lied to me!"

"You naive boy. Did you really think people wouldn't notice your absence from school, your injuries, your hanging out with a shinigami? In fact, Ran-chan herself came over and told me that she thought something was up with you. I listened to her..."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU MANIPULATED RAN, TOO!"

"Manipulate? That's such an ugly word. How about this? I just told her that maybe you were a little...insane. She believed it."

Shinichi slugged Agasa hard in the face, sending him flying. He came over towards him, his fists tightening in rage.

"Kudou, calm down! You don't have to do this!" Rukia pleaded, but Shinichi had turned a blind eye to his reason and compassion now. Only rage and hate filled his heart now. She gritted her teeth and cursed.

"Are you mad as well, Kuchiki-san? Don't tell me you've fallen for this guy, because he has issues!" Haibara insulted.

"Why...? I trusted you..." Shinichi whined.

"Oh, hush. Haibara, let's go now. We've obviously done enough as it is. After all, we seem to have shaken up the mama's boy enough. We will _**always be watching you, you know." **_He taunted.

* * *

><p>Shinichi watched as the two traitors walked away in disbelief, and then he sank to his knees. "I can't believe this."<p>

"Kudou..." Rukia trailed off, staring intently at him. "Is the subject of your mother...painful for you?"

"Yes. I...failed her. I failed to save my own mother. If she could see me now, I know she'd hate me."

"No...Kudou, she would be **happy. **You've spent most of your life helping people as a detective. She wouldn't be angry with you, she'd be proud. At least, I suppose that's what a mother does."

"Oh, you've never had parents. I'm sorry I acted in that way." He replied morosely, hanging his head.

"It's all right, Kudou. Why don't we go and fight Hollows tomorrow?" Rukia said softly.

Shinichi's gaze traveled from Rukia to his zanpakuto, which lay forgotten on the ground. "I suppose."

"You can tell me now if you want, about your mother's death. I'm there to listen." Rukia said. She liked him very much. He was quite remarkable in every way. He was brave, courageous, smart, compassionate, and kind. He was completely and utterly unforgettable. Like her, he had his vulnerable side, his regrets, his personal tragedies and pain. He wanted to stand up for what he believed in, but he wasn't afraid of anything but himself.

She embraced him and held him tightly. "It's all right."

"Why are you hugging me?" Shinichi exclaimed. His cheeks reddened, and he jumped backwards. "That's so creepy!"

"You fools. I was just worried about you!"

"That's creepy. Do you like me, or something!"

"Only as a partner and acquaintance."

"Really, then? You HUG your partner. That must be some new tradition." Shinichi said sarcastically.

A vein mark grew on Rukia's forehead. "You nimrod! I'm trying to help you because I care about you-oh, just get back in your damn body!" Rukia huffed.

Once she tossed him out of his shinigami body, he looked at her. "Kuchiki-san, I was wondering...who is this "Kaien"?"

Rukia's face turned chalk-white. "I'm afraid I can't say. He was an important person to me."

"Is this a wound for you as well? So even you have your regrets, huh?" Shinichi said, smiling at her.

Rukia liked seeing him smile, for some reason. _I don't think I'm in love with him or anything. I just want to help him fight Hollows, help him smile, and help him in his time of need. I have to be there for him. This isn't love. _

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason-"

* * *

><p>"SHINICHI, EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU DUMB DETECTIVE! WHY ARE YOU WITH KUCHIKI-SAN!" A demonic voice cried.<p>

Shinichi turned around to see a furious Ran standing there, her eyes filled with fire.

"A-Ah, Ran. I can explain myself!"

"Shinichi, you come back here!" Ran cried, taking off after a certain terrified teenage boy.

"GOTTA GET AWAY!"

**What role do you guys think Haibara should play? Should she be a villain or a good person? I'm looking forward to any reviews or comments on this chapter. BTW, Shinichi and Rukia do seem suited for each other, don't they? This was a pretty intense chapter, and I enjoyed writing it. Hope you readers enjoy it as well. Since school is almost over, I can update more often and upload my new stories! Look forward to it, okay? **


	9. Chapter 9 Ran finds out

**A/N:Time to update the next chapter! BTW, Haibara may or may not be evil.I do not own the song "Nazo."  
><strong>

**Chapter 9 Ran finds out **

"

* * *

><p>Shinichi yawned loudly as he slowly awoke from a nice sleep he had gotten. "I'm still tired..." He moaned. He scratched his brown hair and pushed it out of his face as he yawned and stretched. He gazed in the mirror and then noticed that his hair was still messy from sleep.<p>

He glared at his hands. There was a huge gash on his shoulder that was the latest addition to his collection of injuries that had been inflicted on him by the Hollows he seemed to be fighting every single day. It still ached. The bruise on his head from the first time he had fought the Hollow was gone...but there was still a scar there that was barely visible. Thanks to his bangs, no one could really see it.

He heard that same irritating song again and resisted the urge to sing in order to make it stop. He was tone-deaf. Ran's friend Sonoko had nicknamed him "The Banshee Detective" and that ticked him off. Whenever she had found out about his ghost-seeing abilities, she had given him an even _worse nickname-_the "Yuurei no tantei" or the Ghost Detective. That irritated him so much. Ran had also adopted another nickname for him-the ghost otaku.

It felt like Ran was torturing him now that she knew that he could see ghosts. Now that she knew, she kept on bothering him every day about what kinds of ghosts he saw, what their names were, what they liked most in life, etc...until Shinichi either got fed up of explaining this thing to her or until she got bored of the subject. Seriously, it seemed like one of these days she would find out about him being a shinigami.

So he usually kept his guard up and when she asked too many uncomfortable questions-like why he wasn't there sometimes when she came over to his house, the odd bruises he had gotten on his arms, he usually told her his excuse. He told her that sometimes the criminals he would arrest would sometimes get violent and that he would have to fight them. This HAD happened before-however, it didn't happen very often.

Ran didn't really seem to believe it. "_One of these days, I'll have to tell her." _He thought. He frowned upon hearing a familiar theme song entering his ears.

* * *

><p><em>"What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next broadcast of our show! We'll show you who the culprit is then!"<br>_

Shinichi sighed. Obviously Conan was probably watching that annoying tv show that he watched all of the time-its name was Defective Arthur or something, wasn't it? He walked over to his door. "Ooi, Conan-kun, could you keep it down! I just got up and I highly doubt Tousan is up yet!"

"I'm sorry Shinichi-niisan, but I really like this show!" Conan's voice drifted from his room, which was directly across from Shinichi's room. That meant that he could hear almost anything that Conan was doing in his room, and even though he was a pretty good little brother, he did have some annoying habits that drove Shinichi up the wall. He didn't really mind having a younger brother, in fact it was kind of nice; however, sometimes he wished that Conan would pay a little more attention to what other people wanted him to do.

"What show is it? Defective Arthur?" Shinichi called.

"That's the name, I think. He's a teenage detective, but he ran into someone who gave him acid and now he thinks he's a little kid. He's a delusional detective...so usually he doesn't really do that much."

_That's a kid's program? Geez, that's ridiculous...what kind of kid would watch something so stupid? _

"Shinichi-niisan, you can come and watch it if you want..." Conan said.

"No, thank you very much...I have to take a shower..." Shinichi trailed off, glad to not be forced into watching an awful kid's show. At times like this, he was really glad that he was a teenager and not a kid. Suddenly, he heard a banging noise. Shinichi glanced around in confusion and realized that the noise seemed to be coming from his attic. "Huh...maybe there's a squirrel up there."

He frowned and stared up at his ceiling. There was a trapdoor up on his wall, so he could go up there whenever he wanted. He was probably much too tall to fit through there now, though. There was barely anything up there besides some of his old clothing, some of his dad's older novels, his rejected manuscripts for books, and some of his mother's things...no one really went up there that often.

He decided that it was probably nothing and went to the bathroom in order to take a shower.

* * *

><p>As he walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, he noticed another ghost lurking over in the corner, watching him with curious eyes. He sighed. "What do you want?" He asked coldly as he spat out the toothpaste and put his brush back along the side of the sink and turned to face the ghost. He was going to take a shower soon as well.<p>

"I just realized you can see me...that's great! Do you think you can help me pay off some debt? I died before I could pay my landlord's bill..."

"No, I won't do something that stupid. Now leave me alone! Do you think I WANT to have you gawking at me whenever I'm taking a shower?" He snapped. The ghost was a male, but still it creeped him out.

The ghost still stuck around, so Shinichi had to pull the shower curtains shut so the ghost would not bother him, but that didn't work.

By the time he was dressed, his mood had soured and he knew it would only get worse. He heard a knocking sound from the attic. He frowned. He pulled open the attic door. No one was there, like he figured. He smiled and shook his head in amusement as he continued to get ready to go out somewhere.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the attic door burst open and someone came flying out of it. That someone was <em>Rukia Kuchiki, dressed in Conan's pajamas<em>.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my attic?" Shinichi stammered, staring at her in complete and utter shock.

"Where did _you_ think I was living?" Rukia answered sarcastically. "I have to keep an eye on you, after all...and make sure that you're _still _doing your Hollow training!"

"H-How long have you been up there? Have you been watching me...you know, getting dressed...?" Shinichi trailed off.

Rukia raised a skeptical eyebrow at him before she caught onto his meaning. "Of course not! The only reason I'm up here is to make sure that you're...you know, fighting Hollows!" She snapped, her face red.

"Of course. You wouldn't be up here because you've fallen in love with me, right?" Shinichi joked, and then both of them burst out into awkward laughter. "Hehehehe, so where are the Hollows? I was silly to even assume anything of the sort..."

"Hahahaha...true, you know that I would _not _be here for romance. We're only partners..." She trailed off before she stared straight at Shinichi, who met her gaze briefly. Both of them stared at each other for a moment before they looked away and blushed.

"You know...why don't we forget that I made such a suggestion? So, anyway, how long have you been up there, you know...?" Shinichi trailed off.

Rukia frowned. "Well, I've been up here for a few weeks now. It's been quite interesting...so far, I know how much you love reading books...particularly the mystery books. I happen to have a penchant for those, too, your little brother seems to come in here a lot, he's as crazy about mysteries as you are..."

Suddenly, Shinichi turned around to face her. "Oh, did your...cell phone...see some Hollows?"

Rukia nodded. "Hang on a second...I think we have a spy outside your door." She opened the door and immediately dragged in Kaito, who stared at them both in shame.

"What is Kuchiki-san doing over here, Shinichi? Are you perhaps in love with her?"

"How much did you overhear, Kaito?" Shinichi said warily.

"Enough to know that she's hiding out here like some refugee! Why are you doing that?"

Rukia stared at Kaito for a moment. Then, a light bulb went off in her mind. "I'm staying here because my parents are dead and Kudo promised he'd take good care of me, right?"

Shinichi frowned at the mischievous grin she sent his way. "Barou, that's not how it is."

"How cold, Shinichi! You're denying that you wanted to help her and take her in!" Kaito bawled. Shinichi decided to try and kick him, but before his foot could even connect with Kaito's face, a serious look made its way on Kaito's face.

"Seriously, Meitantei-san. If you're in some kind of trouble, tell me, okay? Don't keep secrets."

Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing the serious look on his face. Kaito usually never was this serious unless there was a reason behind it. "Kaito...do you possibly...?"

"You can keep your relationship secret for a while, you know. But not from me."

The second the door slammed shut behind them, Rukia turned to face Shinichi. "That was close." She said. "Now, back to business..."


	10. Chapter 10 The secret gets out

**A/N:Woo, ominous chapter title. I wonder what's going to happen this time. Well, of course, since I'm the author, I would naturally know more about what happens than you, my dear readers...heh heh heh...Also, playing The Lark Ascending while writing makes it much easier...such a gorgeous song. I 3 classical music. Bet you didn't know that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 The Secret <strong>

Sometimes, Ran Mouri really worried about him. At other times, she literally wanted to smack him silly for all of the stupid things he did or said. Right now, she was wondering one thing and one thing only: what exactly was up with her childhood friend Shinichi Kudo? She hadn't gotten to spend _any _time with him at all lately. It wasn't due to the fact that he seemed to attract corpses to his side everywhere he went, even though the poor kid seemed to be unaware of that himself.

She hadn't seen him solve a murder in weeks. Something was up. Shinichi not solving a mystery...was very weird indeed. Every time she had asked him to hang out with her, he always seemed to have some sort of excuse. Not only that...the fact that annoying black-haired girl seemed to be hanging around him more and more made it next to impossible for her to even speak to him.

Was it possible that now she had found herself a new rival for Shinichi's heart? Her fists tightened as she thought of how much Shinichi was going to royally suffer if that actually turned out to be the case. An evil grin made its way on her face as she pictured torturing that stupid detective geek, asking him for answers.

Those thoughts died down as she glanced at the doorway where she was standing. She watched for any sign of him coming...it was already seven o'clock and he still wasn't here. She frowned. "Shinichi..." She whispered, and her cheeks flushed as she thought about the boy she secretly liked and admired. Despite all her harsh comments about his detective work and that he was an egotistical, arrogant, jerk, she really did love him.

"So, are you busy spacing out about your husband, Ran?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Ran turned around to see Sonoko standing there. "Aa, if it isn't Sonoko-chan?"

"Worried about your husband? Hm, it is rational now, seeing as that black-haired girl keeps on hitting on him. But, you know, Kuchiki Rukia _is _quite the looker, so it would probably stand to reason that he is attracted to her and perhaps they've already gone all the way-"

"STOP, SHINICHI WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Ran yelped.

"Someone's jealous, huh?" Sonoko taunted. "Well, she is rather bold, I'll give her that. The minute she laid her eyes on him, she started thinking that she should make the move on him. I bet he actually would fall for her..."

"No, he would never do that..." Ran trailed off, until her face became cherry red.

"Aha, so if you want to become the one who attacks first, you have to catch his attention! First, you must distract him from this demon girl!"

"No, Sonoko-chan, it's not like that." She whimpered.

"Someone's in denial, someone's in denial..."

"No.../"

"So, you just need to ask him..."

* * *

><p>"Ask me what?" A bored voice said from behind them. Ran turned to see Kudou Shinichi standing there, his blue eyes full of curiosity. However, a vein was pulsing on his forehead, giving the sign that he was irritated by something and that was not a good thing.<p>

Ran noticed that he had several bruises on his legs and a bandage on his cheeks. "Shinichi, where have you been? How did you get those injuries?"

He flinched visibly. "I don't know. I just fell."

"Were you flirting with the new girl?" Ran asked anxiously.

Shinichi's cheeks reddened. "Barou...why would I do that? I still like y-er, never mind. How've you been?" He said awkwardly.

"Ah, he was about to confess!" Sonoko cried.

"No, that's NOT it at all!"

"Ara, if it isn't Kudou Shinichi! Ohayo!" Kuchiki Rukia said.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san..." Shinichi replied, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, are you occupied after school, Kudo-san?" Rukia asked, before sitting beside Shinichi, oblivious to a certain brunette's frustration.

"Eh...what do you mean?"

"You baka..._I mean, the Hollow training!" _Rukia hissed into his ear.

"Not again! This isn't what I want! I don't want to do it again, and especially not after how much you've wounded me in the process..." He stopped upon realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Kudo...stop the racket. You're annoying as hell." Heiji moaned, before yawning.

"Shinichi, is there something going on between you and Kuchiki-san?" Ran asked before staring at the ground.

"What do you mean? She just forces me to-well, um, never mind."

Shinichi seemed to clam up every time she even asked him about the black-haired girl.

"Kudo, come! We've got work to do!" Rukia cried, before pulling Shinichi out of his seat in their boring first-period class.

"How many times have you guys done it, Kudo?" One boy cried.

"Urusai!" He cried back.

"No cutting class, you two!" The teacher said sharply.

"Umm...Sorry, we have no choice." Rukia said and turned and ran out with Shinichi at top speed.

"Barou...do you really want to give away what I am now, Kuchiki-san?"

"Why do you have to call me -san all the time? It really annoys me and it sounds too stilted for my tastes."

"I thought it sounded better, actually. By the way, can you stop calling me "Kudo-san?" Just call me by my first name." Shinichi replied.

"Hey, then that means you have to call me 'Rukia.' '' Rukia said. "Can you remember it?"

"Kuchiki-er, R-Rukia-san." Shinichi stammered.

"That's better! Okay, let's go take down the Hollows!"

"I want to see what he's up to..." Ran whispered. However, she couldn't do so now. She had to wait until lunch time to sneak out.

* * *

><p>"Geez, how many more Hollows are there today? I've already defeated six!" Shinichi whined.<p>

"No complaining, Shinichi-san, I really think you're improving, actually." She said, before smiling at him.

Shinichi sighed and ran a finger through his messy brown hair. "You're a pain, you know that? But I like you. You're a good person, Rukia-san."

Rukia blushed, and then coughed. "No...uh, flirting! We have more important things to do right now-"

"Like fighting Hollows? Is that all you think about in that head of yours, Rukia-san?" Shinichi cut in seriously.

"...I suppose there's a reason for it." She said quietly.

"Did I offend you, or did I touch a painful wound?" Shinichi asked, his voice softening. He waited for her to reply.

"...Yes. You could say that. I have some reasons for being the way I am. Remember, Hollows are dangerous creatures." She warned.

"Still, I don't want to kill them, though." Shinichi trailed off.

"That sort of idealistic thinking will get you killed in the future, Shinichi-san. The rest of the world doesn't take too kindly to people with soft hearts who are too scared to kill."

"That's not true." He whispered. "Natural death is impossible to prevent, but we can stop killing before it happens."

"That's naivete, Shinichi-san. You have to realize that things aren't always black and white!"

"What would _you know about that, anyway? _You've never watched someone you care about die!" Shinichi shouted in anger.

A stormy look passed over Rukia's face. "Yeah. I know the feeling perfectly. Don't judge me, Shinichi-san. I once had to kill someone dear to me."

"Wait, was this person...a shinigami like you?" Shinichi asked.

"That's right." Rukia said, surprised at his deduction.

"So he already died once, right? So if you 'shinigami' are 'gods of death', how the heck is it possible for you guys to die?" Shinichi pointed out.

"That's a good point...but, hey, it happens!"

"Huh, that doesn't make ANY sense!" Shinichi protested.

"Oh, sure, like your ability to shift forms between human and ghost, your murder magnetism, and your abilities to see ghosts make any sense at all, too!"

"Oi Oi, are you picking on me-"

"Oh, no. We've been delayed for too long. There is a hollow attacking a person now!"

"Who is it?" Shinichi inquired.

"We won't know until we get there! Let's go, since there's no time to waste!" Rukia urged.

"Sure." Shinichi said. He didn't need to complain any more. He focused all his energy on saving whoever it was that was at the mercy of the Hollow. He smirked. "This'll be a cinch."

* * *

><p>His eyes widened as he saw...<em>Ran, standing near him. <em>Her leg was bleeding from a wound she had acquired from tripping, but three very familiar slash marks on her cheeks suddenly caused something to dawn on him.

_No way...SHE is the target of the Hollow? NO! _

"Ran, get out of the way!" Shinichi yelped, before pushing her out of harm's way.

Ran blinked momentarily. She could've sworn she had heard someone call her name. She froze suddenly. Something invisible was holding her down. It felt like someone was holding her tightly. "Let me go!"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Ran. Settle down!"

That was...Shinichi's voice. Where was he, though? She looked around briefly, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Shi...nichi? Where are you?"

"Barou...I'm right in front of you." He chided. She felt gentle arms set her down, and jumped back in fear. "I don't think you can see me, huh?" He chuckled.

Suddenly Ran felt a funny sensation enter her chest, and the next thing she knew, she was lying against the wall. Dazed, she blinked and then staggered to her feet, only to feel light-headed.

"Where is that stupid thing?"

_Shinichi's voice again. _

* * *

><p>She looked around and then her eyes widened upon seeing him standing in front of her, dressed in a weird outfit and <em>wielding a sword. <em>

"Shinichi...**what the hell are you doing?" **She whispered in awe. Was she dreaming all of this?

"R-Ran...you can see _me? _H-How is that possible?" He stammered in shock. What was he getting so worked up over, anyway? She could normally see him, anyway? What was his problem, was she blind or something now?

"Of course I can see you, baka Shinichi! Why are you carrying a sword!?" She demanded.

"Ran...don't tell me you're...you CAN'T BE..." He remarked, his gaze traveling from her to the strange chain that had embedded itself in her chest...wait, what?

"What is this? I can't breathe, Shinichi! Help me get it out!" She cried.

"She has the chain of fate out! That means she's been knocked out of her human body, Shinichi-san. That's the only reason she can see you right now." The transfer student said, before walking up to Ran and examining it closely.

"W-What are you doing?" Ran yelped in embarrassment.

"Calm down, Mouri-san. You are dead now. It'll only be temporary." Rukia explained, in the best way she thought possible...however, Ran didn't take it that way.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Be quiet, Ran." Shinichi whispered before touching her cheek softly. "You're fine now. You're dead, like me...er, well, it's a long story."

"Shinichi...you're DEAD? No, you can't be!" Ran whined.

"Calm do-Ran, look out!" Shinichi yelled, and then he picked her up again and jumped to the side.

"You sure are a tough little guy." The Hollow growled. "However, that won't be enough to save your little woman. She's already dead!"

"No, she isn't, you bastard!" Shinichi cried before setting Ran aside. He then turned to face the monster. He charged at it and cut off its arm, spraying blood everywhere.

"Shinichi, stop! You're hurting it!" Ran pleaded.

"Ran, _it tried to kill you. _It's not a human-it's a monster called a Hollow. It's something that kills souls and humans!" Shinichi yelled.

"Au contraire, Shinigami-watch your flank!" The Hollow shrieked before diving at Shinichi and slashing his foot, causing him to fall over.

"Damn it...that was not good." He moaned.

"SHINICHI!" Ran cried.

"Don't come near, Ran. Run away." He urged before struggling to stand up. He slowly got back up and glared at the Hollow in front of him.

"Go for the back of the head, Shinichi-san! You can't be merciful now!" Rukia encouraged.

"I can't force myself to kill it!"

"You're not killing it; you're cleansing them of their sins!" Rukia urged.

Shinichi dove at it, but he missed the back of the Hollow's head. Instead, he whacked the side of it, causing some of the white mask to fall off. He smirked and hit its face. His eyes widened upon being flung aside like a fly by the Hollow.

"Itai...now _that_ really hurt..." He mumbled. As he got a good look at the Hollow again, he froze.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi, what's wrong? What on earth is going on here?" She cried.<p>

"Ran...that Hollow...he had Toiichi-Ojisan's face! Rukia-san, you told me that none of them were human!" He yelled in alarm.

"Yes, that's true, but all of them were humans once! You have to kill them now!"

"...I can't. They're human." He whispered.

"Fool. You can't do that." Rukia scolded.

"She's right, Shinigami. You'd better kill me now. I'm going to go get Kaito." He said, before grinning.

"Why would you want to kill your own nephew? WHY? What would drive you to do a thing like this?" Shinichi demanded.

"...Why? Because he needs to be with _me, _Kudo Shinichi. He's too happy! I can't let him live without me!"

"...You, you honestly think he would want you to do this for him?" Shinichi growled. His eyes were blazing now as he glared at the Hollow.

"What do you know about that? You spoil him...all of you! I alone taught him everything he knows about life!" The Hollow bellowed, before trying to slash Shinichi again, but he blocked it with the blade.

He stood in front of Ran. "...Why did this have to happen to you, Toiichi-Ojisan? Both of us, Kaito and I...we both loved you deeply."

"You were always such a fool, Shinichi. You don't know a thing about the things I suffered since I died. It was so horrible at first, killing and killing and killing...but eventually, I grew to LOVE it."

"...How?" Shinichi stammered.

* * *

><p>"You're only a naive child. We have to kill species to live. Even as humans, we pluck out weeds, step on insects ruthlessly, and accidentally kill people in war...we don't get punished for it. So why is killing wrong?"<p>

"...You're wrong. That's not sane thinking. The Ojisan I knew and loved would never, ever, say those things! Killing is unethical because all life has a right to exist and we should not end anyone's life intentionally! The same goes for animals!"

"You're a hypocrite. You're killing Hollows like me daily. Who are you to say who has the right to live or die? You think you're God or something-"

"SHUT UP!" Shinichi screamed.

"Are you really Toiichi-san? The kind, gentle man who took me on walks and made me all sorts of magic tricks to amuse me when I was sad?" Ran whispered, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Don't cry, Ran. It'll be over soon for him. I'll allow him a chance to rest in peace." Shinichi whispered.

"Enough of this idle talking. You have to die!" The Hollow shrieked before trying to jump at Ran, but again, Shinichi blocked his way. "Why do you interfere? Can you not see that Kaito belongs to me and me only? It was a mistake for your father to not let me adopt him!"

"Why? Kaito is my brother, and the most precious person in the world to me! Wasn't Tousan the same way to you?"

The Hollow chuckled. "Are you joking? We never got along. I hated him from the start. He had better grades in school, always, always, always was more loved than I was!"

"So, that means...you hated me as well?" Shinichi whispered.

"Yes...I did. You're too much like your father for your own good. You're too arrogant, too naïve, and too stupid to really win my favor." He laughed sadistically.

"Kudou..." Rukia whispered.

Ran was already crying after hearing all of this dialogue.

_Why? Why did this happen? _

_"Shinichi, why don't you attend my magic show with me? Kaito is coming as well." Toiichi Kudo questioned, before patting the young child's head. _

_"I'd like to, but I'm not too fond of magic." _

_"Okay, I'll go, Oniisan." Kaito said. He grinned. _

* * *

><p>"I always knew something bad was going to happen that day. So that's why I stayed at home. My abilities told me something bad was going to happen. However, I always blamed myself for not going. Maybe I could have stopped the performance. I knew you didn't rest in peace. However, no one believed me. Everyone always misunderstood my words and called me a freak. I didn't care if I was all alone in the world. I didn't want Kaito to suffer in the same way."<p>

"What are you trying to say?"

"That...I...don't want to leave Kaito alone ever again! I never want to have him experience the same pain he felt when you died. I don't want him to suffer."

Then, something happened. Toiichi lost his mask. "Thank you, Shinichi. I realize my mistake now. You are truly my nephew." He took Shinichi's sword from him and turned it upon himself.

"No, don't!" Ran urged.

"Calm down. It's good if they acknowledge their wrongdoings and atone. We don't kill them; we guarantee them a chance to live a better life."

As Toiichi disappeared, he smiled faintly. "Thank you, Shinichi."

Shinichi simply stood there, unable to say anything until he touched his face and realized he had cried the entire time. "Ran...don't cry now. It's over."

Ran sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Explain...everything...to _ME." _She said in a low voice.

"Ehehehehe...I think we don't need to wipe her memories." Shinichi said.

"Why not?"

"She'll kick my ass to hell and back if I do, right, Ran?" Shinichi whimpered.

"Yes. How did you die? Also, I don't want to stay like this!" Ran whined.

"That's true. You'll probably be fine. Kuchiki-san can do it, right?" He said before trembling.

"You do realize that YOU have to do it, right? Also, you have to wipe her memories."

"Not this time." Shinichi said. "Right, Ran? Hold still while I attach your soul to your body."

"...So, you're not in love with Kuchiki-san, you've merely been helping her fight undead creatures with a sword?"

Shinichi hit his forehead. He turned to stare at Rukia, who was embarrassed at such a notion. _Well, she is cute, brave, and funny...But, Ran is the one I truly like...or is it just a crush? _

"Hey, we're only friends...partners, right, Shinichi-san?" Rukia asked.

"Then, why are you calling him by his first name? You two must be in love!" Ran inaccurately deduced.

"No...Ran..." Shinichi huffed.

* * *

><p>"How fascinating. Your son has turned out to be more than I imagined. Who would have guessed that besides being a detective, he is also a shinigami? You are interesting..."<p>

The figure continued to smoke from the cigarette they had in their mouth. "How will you deal with being a shinigami, Kudou Shinichi-kun? Or, should I say, Cool Kid?"


	11. Chapter 11 Tension

**A/N:It's nearly been a year, hasn't it? I'm aware of that. It is _not_ discontinued. **

**Chapter 11 Harassment**

* * *

><p>Ran Mouri glared at her best friend in annoyance. "Shinichi, you will tell me what you two have been doing, <em>now<em>..." She hissed.

"Ran, it's not what you think it is. Really..." He said.

Rukia sighed. 'Talk about careless. He really shouldn't slip up so much, it may get him killed someday.' "All right, let me handle this." She slipped on her glove.

"What are you doing, Rukia-san?" Shinichi asked.

"What I _should have done from the start," _She said as she hit Ran's forehead, causing her to pass out.

"Did you do the kioku-chikan again?" He asked in annoyance.

Rukia sighed. "You know full well what I did, don't you?"

"You edited her memories," Shinichi groaned. "It's probably for the best, though..."

"Someday, they'll all find out, and then you won't be able to hide it."

"Yeah, yeah...let's take her back-"

"No, let's just head home. We did our job." Rukia said coldly as she walked off.

Shinichi wondered what was getting her so worked up. 'She seems to be acting differently lately. Is there something troubling her?' "Um, Rukia-san, is something wrong?"

Much to his surprise, she brushed him off. "...No, there's nothing wrong at all. Let's just go home now, okay?"

"Geez...she sure is blunt today," Shinichi remarked, but she heard.

She just looked at him oddly before she shrugged. "...There's absolutely wrong at all...you don't need to worry about me."

She ran off, leaving a confused and wary Shinichi behind.

'Yes, there is something wrong,' he thought, 'but what?'

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai frowned as he looked at his rival, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was Rukia Kuchiki's older brother, and he wasn't sure why on earth the man had called him over here. "What's wrong, Captain Kuchiki?"<p>

"It's about Rukia. We were informed that she's been taking too long on her mission on earth. She should have been back here days ago. Right now, we don't need to take any action, but if this continues...we have no choice but to go back and get her ourselves."

Renji wondered what could have been keeping his childhood friend occupied for so long. It wasn't like her to be this late in coming back from a mission in the human world. Something must have happened to her...but what? "You're right, Captain Kuchiki. So should I head down there soon?"

"We will wait for Rukia to contact us herself. She should be capable of doing that much, at least." Byakuya said coldly, though Renji knew he was actually concerned about his little sister but trying to hide it.

"You're right. She's probably all right."

He wondered if she was really all right.

* * *

><p>Rukia huddled up in Shinichi's attic, wondering how her brother was doing. 'I hope he doesn't come to take me back. I might get him involved. He hasn't even learned that much about being a soul reaper yet.'<p>

It was strange how even though she had only been with the boy for a short time, she had started to feel concern for him and a strange sense of empathy for him. Was this foolishness that came with associating with a human? She couldn't be with him much longer, she knew. She came from a world that was not meant for humans like Shinichi to explore and yet he had become a part of that world.

She had broken one of the rules by giving him her powers, and who knew what would happen if her Nii-sama found out she had broken the rules? She was scared, both for herself and for the brown-haired boy. She knew the boy had noticed her distant behavior, but she couldn't afford to drag him into all this.

'I just hope Byakuya-nii-sama has mercy on Shinichi-san.'

* * *

><p>Shinichi Kudo frowned as he lay on his bed. He had noticed Rukia's odd behavior and was concerned, though he didn't know what exactly she was worried about, he was still worried about her. 'Was it something I said? No, it must have something to do with that world she comes from. That bizarre world...she must be afraid of them. But what can I do to help?'<p>

Little did he realize that someone close to him knew his secrets. His door opened a little to show the youngest member of the family, Conan Kudo. He watched his older brother for a few moments before he shut the door gently.

'Shinichi-nii-san, why are you going out every night dressed in those odd clothes? I've seen you before...yet you seem to be keeping secrets from all of us...'

He remembered the odd black-haired girl he had seen with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:...Um...hi...all...I'm aware...that today is the 14th of June, 2014 and the last time we saw each other was on the 26th of August...um...please don't kill me. Very short chapter here, but I am N-O-T- discontinuing this...er, if it does go on hiatus, it doesn't mean I've given up on it. You see, I made the mistake of writing one too many stories, so now I've got a lot on my plate. So this means I've got to finish the long ones first and then work on the short and comedic ones last. So this one unfortunately got handed the short side of the stick. Plus I'm not into Bleach anymore...well, let's see how it goes...this fic is rusty...the sad Conan is probably Conan sad because I'm not updating as many Conan fics anymore...please don't cry Shinichi, I'll update!**

**Chapter 12 More Torture for Shinichi**

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and early for Shinichi, despite his complaints. For some reason, Rukia had decided it would be a good idea for her to wake him up by kicking him in the face while he was asleep. Needless to say, an angry detective who was also an amateur shinigami was not a good mix to deal with.<p>

There was quite a lot of foul language spat and a few fists traded between the two of them before Rukia had run out of the room laughing with Kaito joining in. The worst torture of all was yet to come, however...as he went downstairs, he noticed...Rukia was sitting with his family, looking perfectly at home with herself and innocent.

He rolled his eyes at her attempt at playing innocent. 'Che, she's so annoying. Eh?'

* * *

><p>It was then that he noticed that someone was missing...it was Conan. Where was Conan? Normally he would be downstairs before even Shinichi, getting ready for school. Then he felt a tiny tug on his sleeve and saw the young boy looking up at him with a sad look in his eyes.<p>

"Nii-san, it's time for us to eat breakfast." He said quietly and then walked away from him without saying another word.

Shinichi raised a brow at his younger brother's odd behavior. What was up with him today? Had Rukia done something to him? Conan wouldn't even look at him during breakfast and only spoke to his Tousan and Kaito. He wouldn't even look at Rukia.

"Shinichi, are you all right?" Yusaku asked, staring at his son in concern. He was no fool; he had seen the wounds on his son's body and knew full well what he was doing. For god's sake, he wasn't a detective for nothing. That didn't mean he was a moron who couldn't see supernatural things...because he could. He just pretended not to notice the shinigami his son was with.

"I'm fine, Otousan." He said absently, though something inside him felt pained to say that. He wasn't truly fine, for god's sake, he had a freaking shinigami following him around, he was fighting giant humanoid abominations and his body was becoming bruised and if even Ran could catch on to that, then could even little kids like Conan-

* * *

><p>His mind stopped right there. Shinichi looked at the empty chair where Conan had been previously and his eyes widened then. What should he do? The young boy would evidently tell someone about it. Kaito wouldn't take him seriously, the way Tousan acted it seemed like he knew something was up...but his friends...<p>

Should he erase his own brother's memories? Shinichi didn't really wish to do that. Conan was his brother, his little brother. He shouldn't just do that to people. But Rukia had somehow convinced him it was okay to do such a thing. But what, if on the off chance that their memories did return, what would they think of him then?

Frowning, he shook his head. "Kaito, have you seen Conan?"

"Conan's been acting odd today," Kaito said, "I greeted him today. But he wouldn't answer me back. What could be wrong with him?"

"I know why," Shinichi said softly.

"Why, Shinichi?" Kaito said, looking at him in curiosity. His brother had been acting odd lately. He wondered what was up. Kaito wasn't the stupid jokester everyone thought he was-he was very perceptive. Even though no one else could tell that-he was very smart.

He didn't like being misjudged, but Kaito had long ago stopped caring what others thought of him.

If he had to get some words out of his cousin with physical force, then yes he was prepared for that. Whatever his brother was doing to his little brother was not good. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Conan's not upstairs!" Shinichi said. "Where'd he go?"

Shinichi paled as he read a note. "Oh...god...Conan, he's run away..."

Kaito paled. "How could he leave so fast without us noticing? Dammit, if Dad finds out..."

"We're dead..." Shinichi agreed, both boys flushing a putrid shade of green.

"It'd be twenty fish on my plate every night for dinner..."

"And I'd have twenty candles lit in my room every night, too..." Shinichi mumbled.

"We've gotta find him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:oh, it's already been two months since the last update? Please don't kill me! I've had more...well, I've been roleplaying on Tumblr for so long that maybe some of my ideas have died, but I don't intend on abandoning this story! Game of the Future, Splintered Birth, Enemy, The Heart of Life, and Forgotten Ninja are kind of my main focuses right now. Sorry. **

**Chapter 13 Conan's request**

* * *

><p>"Rukia, have you seen Conan anywhere?" Shinichi cried, running down the street while the petite shinigami followed, looking pensive and biting her fingers.<p>

"I don't know, I don't sense any hollows around here anywhere, but I have a feeling that your brother knows exactly what we've been doing."

Shinichi paused. "You're...serious, aren't you? Do you really want me to erase his memories, as well? I've already done it to Hattori, to Kaito, to Ran...I'm sick of tampering with my family's life like this!"

"Listen, it's better this way. You can operate under secrecy," Rukia urged, but Shinichi would have none of it.

"Um...we can discuss this...later..." Shinichi said darkly. "I just want to find Conan and let him know I'm sorry for abandoning him!"

"Nii-san..." A familiar, sad voice said from behind the corner.

Shinichi's eyes widened upon seeing Conan glaring at him.

"Conan..."

"I'm not talking to a liar who pretends to be my brother and hides the truth from everyone. If you don't tell me what you're doing, I'm going to tell Tousan and Kaito, as well as everyone at school!" He pouted.

Shinichi sighed. "Conan, listen to reason here!"

"Who's listening to reason, now, Niisan? I'm not listening to you until you apologize to everyone!" Conan scolded, not even noticing the rising figure behind him until it struck.

"CONAN!"

* * *

><p><em>Ha ha, I'm evil! I left you all with a cliffie! <em>


End file.
